The Diary Of The Volturi Princess
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: Aria is the daughter of Aro, and the Princess. She falls in love with Alec. Will Aro let them be together? Does Alec feel the same? What if she wants what the Cullens have? Alec Aro Carlisle Edward and more. Alec/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aria sounds like (Are-e-uh). Just in case you didn't know how to say her name.**

****

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

****

Dear Diary,

Its me again, Aria and I still am human. I hate how daddy makes me go to school like a normal person. I really do. He says that it is for my own good but really I don't get it, after all once I am changed I can no longer be friends with anyone of the girls I am friends with. Anyway's, you know all about my major crush on Alec right. Well yesterday when I was on my way to my room from school I seen him with a girl going to his room. It makes me so mad that he don't even notice me. The only time he does is when my father needs him to go get me. Not only that because my room is not far from his and Jane's, I had to hear everything. I really want to talk to daddy in to moving my room away from everyone else. Matter of a fact I think I will do that today. Uncle Caius tells me that I should forget about Alec because he is just a guard and guards are no good for a princess. He can be a ass sometimes, so you really just have to excuse him. Daddy still doesn't know or if he does he don't act on it. Uncle Marcus tells me that it will all work out all in good time. Yeah that's what all the old people say. I love my family, really I do, however sometimes I wish I had a normal family. Well until next time...

Love, love, love,  
Aria.

****

Aria was in her room getting dressed to go to her friends big eighteenth birthday party. Sulpicia walked in the room smiling at her daughter. "You are wearing that to the party my dear?"

"Yes, I love it!" She spun around in the short dress. **(A/N:On my page is picture of dress and everything else.) **

"Your father is not going to be please."

"I know." Sulpicia sat down on the bed as Aria started to put her high heels on.

"Are you still trying to catch the attraction of a boy?"

"No mother, I am going to Jenna's eighteenth birthday party." She put on her heart necklace.

"You do know that your belly ring sticks out with that dress on."

"I know, but I am not taking it out."

"My dear it looks silly, like you have a small growth coming out of you."

"Mom, it is a belly ring, relax would you." Aria rolled her eyes then spayed on her perfume.

"Well if you are done your father is waiting for you. I shall have Alec escort you down to him. Aria nodded grabbing her cross bracelet trying to get it on. She dropped it only to have a hand pick it up for her. When she looked up to see who it was, there stood Alec with her bracelet in his hand.

"Here let me help you." He said as she slowly held out her wrist to him. Alec was very careful because he knew he could snap the little thing in one second and Aria wouldn't be please. After all it was the bracelet Jane had gotten Aria for her birthday last year. Alec also knew Jane would be pissed if he broke it. After the bracelet was on Aria stepped back from Alec.

"How do I look?" She spun around for him.

"You look beautiful. What is that thing poking out of your stomach?"

"Oh, that is my belly button ring. Do you want to see?" She started to pull up her dress when Alec grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Maybe when you have something on a little more then this." He said referring to her short dress. She just nodded. "Come on your father is waiting." Just as she was about to walk out the door she stopped then ran back to her dresser. Alec was now a little frustrated. She grabbed a ring from her box slipping it on then walked back to him.

"Sorry, I forgot my ring." He just rolled his eyes.

"We will get there faster my way." He picked her up bridal style then took of. Aria closed her eyes and held on right to him. It didn't take long until they came to a stop and Alec put Aria down on her own two feet. Making sure she was steady before letting go of her, he opened the door to the throne room. Aria stepped in fount of Alec and walked up to her father.

"My dear, what is this you are wearing."

"Well daddy its called a dress and I am going to Jenna's party so I have to look my best." The only one who could even think about taking like that to Aro would of been his daughter, because if the guards would have said something like that there would be hell to pay.

"Well I sure hope your dress for prom is nothing like this."

"Daddy I don't have a dress for prom yet."

"Good I will send someone I trust with you for when you go shopping for your prom dress."

"But daddy, everyone's old and don't know today's styles." Aro just laughed.

"You best get going to your party." Aria rolled her eyes then walked out the doors. She wondered who her father would send with her dress shopping. She knew it wouldn't be Jane because Jane gave in when it came to her and besides her and Jane had the same taste in clothing. She knew he wouldn't send her mother because her mother never would leave home. She walked outside to the limo that was waiting for her with her friends inside.

"You know, you live in that huge place and yet we never get to go in." Her friend Anna always wanted to go in so she would make comments about the place. Plus she had a thing for Felix.

"Everything in there is historic, my father is very protective over it." Just then Demetri walked out the doors and to Aria. He leaned close to her ear so only she could hear.

"Make sure that you are home by ten, if now I'll have to track you down again." She just smiled at him.

"I will see you when you find me." He started laughing giving her a hug then walking back in the door.

"Oh my god, who is that!" Her other friend Tammy asked.

"Demetri, and forget it because he is taken."

"You're dating him?" The girls all gasped.

"No, but he has a girlfriend." Aria got in the limo with her friends.

"So are you related to him?"

"Sort of, he works for my father but he is like family."

"I bet there is so many hot guys in your house." Aria blushed.

"Can we just go get the rest of the girls and go to Jenna's party."

"Yes." They went to get three other friends, Julie, Sarah, and Amy. The whole way to Jenna's party the girls talked about the hot guy that came out to talk to Aria, Demetri. Aria made a mental note to have Jane use her power on him for coming out and causing all her friends to gush over him.

Once they got to the party there was so many girls running up to her asking her if she knew any hot single guys close to there age and so on. Aria laughed because half the guys there was over 100 years old but didn't look it. So really they wasn't close to there ages at all. She walked up to Jenna with her gift that she had picked out for her. "Thanks so much Aria, I know your gift will be the best, it always is." Aria hugged her best friend then went back to the party. The party was great, Aria was talking with all her friends and having a good time when someone came up behind her. She turned around to find the biggest Jock ever behind her. He was the captain of the foot ball team and he always had a crush on Aria.

"Hey Aria, how are you doing?"

"Good Jack how are you?"

"Great now I am talking to you. I must say you do look sexy in that dress." She liked Jack, but she hated how he would say she was sexy. She loved it when Alec told her that she was beautiful. That was how a real man was to talk to a women, to tell her how beautiful she was not sexy. To Aria, sexy, was like saying I really just want in your pants. Beautiful, was so much better to her. Not only that, the fact that Alec had told her that she was beautiful was all that really mattered to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and played it off but her thoughts were still on Alec.

"So do you have a date for prom?"

"Not yet."

"Cool maybe we could go with each other."

"Maybe." Aria said smiling at him then walking away. Truth was she didn't really want to go with Jack. She walked over to Jenna watching her open gifts.

Once the gifts were open, witch as usually Jenna loved Arias gift the best. Aria got her a diamond necklace, with matching earrings all real. Everyone knew Aria's family was rich, so everything that came from her was really expensive. One of Aria's gift helped Amy pay for her car, Aria didn't mind, she knew after this summer the girls would no longer see her so she figured let them get something good out of spending time with her. They ate some cake and ice cream, then danced the night away. It was ten and Aria knew she should have been home by now but also knew that Demetri would be on his way looking for her right now. She stood there and waited. Sure enough five minutes later there he was standing beside her.

"I told you I would track you down if you wasn't at the doors by ten." She laughed at him.

"That is why I am standing here, I really don't feel like walking back home."

"Why didn't you say so, we would of sent someone to come get you."

"I didn't want to be a pain, and I figured you had nothing better to do." He shook his head. Just then Tammy walked over to them and smiled at Demetri.

"Hi I'm Arias friend Tammy."

"Nice to meet you, I am Demetri. However we must be going." He hated being close to other humans other then Aria because he wanted to suck them dry of there blood.

"I need a ride home I was wondering If you could help me out." She said looking at Aria with pleading eyes.

"Well Demetri walked here so, we can walk you home." Demetri rolled his eyes, he was not to happy.

"Thanks so much." They started to head for Tammy's house. The whole way Tammy would flirt with Demetri but he would not flirt back. Aria almost wanted to laugh at how this looked. After a while Demetri turned to Tammy.

"Look I have a girlfriend, and I love her so much. I really don't think she would like you flirting with me."

"I am sorry. Well this is my house, thanks for walking me home. See you in school Monday Aria."

"Bye." Once they was out of sight of Tammy's house Demetri picked up Aria and ran home. No sooner they got in the door Alec and Jane was standing there waiting.

"What took you so long Demetri! Aro is not pleased at all."

"We had to talk her friend home, and the whole time she keep flirting with me." Aria just laughed.

"All night girls keep asking me about him and wanted to know if I knew any single guys that was hot because they said every time I am with a guy around here he is hot." Alec smiled at Aria.

"I am single."

"They are humans Alec, and to top it off you really are to old for them."

"I am not, I am eighteen."

"You mean you was, you are like what two thousand years old." His smiled turned to a frown.

"I am not."

"Let's go, master will be angry if we are any later." Jane said, always scared to displease my father. Sure enough there was my father standing walking back and forth panicked.

"What has taking so long!" He was angry. Demetri went to speak but I stopped him.

"My friend didn't have a ride home so we walked with her, I wanted to make sure she got home safe to daddy. I mean after all she is my friend." Aro caved once again.

"That is very sweet of you dear, now off to bed you go." He kissed her forehead then sent her on her way.

****

End of chapter one. Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

Prom is like two weeks away and I still do not have a date. I know Jack asked me, however I really don't want to go with him. Knowing him he has a hotel room ready for after the prom and that is something I do not want to do. I want to loose my virginity before I am changed in to a vampire but I want it to be just right. Not just a roll in the hay. I want it to be romantic, sweet, caring, loving. Who am I kidding I wont find that with any guys around here. Oh yeah and last night was so funny. You see I got dressed for bed and as you know I just sleep in a bra and underwear. Anyway's, I am sitting on my bed just in that when Alec walked in my room.** (A/N: Picture of bed and bra and underwear on page check it out.) **At first he didn't notice then when he did, if vampires could blush I know for a fact Alec would be. So he stands there mouth dropped and says 'Does your father know you sleep in that!' I just laughed at him and told him that I can sleep in what I want. He wouldn't stop looking at me, for once I felt like Alec noticed me. Then again who wouldn't notice a girl half naked on her bed sitting. To me it was so funny, to Alec, it wasn't. He just walked out of my room locking the door behind him. Also Jenna's party was great. I had a good time, all the girls keep talking about Demetri, Tammy was even flirting with him. He shot her down though I really hope that she is going to be alright. So today is the weekend no school for me! I really have no idea what I am going to do today maybe prom dress shopping, at least I hope. Daddy says he is sending someone shopping with me, I know I will end up hating the dress who ever helps me pick out the dress for prom. Well until next time...

Love, love, love,  
Aria.

Aria sat on her bed with her lap top when someone knocked on the door. The door slowly opened to see Alec standing there. Aria started to laugh because after walking in on her in her bra and underwear Alec was now worried about walking in her room. Not only that when he had to do a mission today for her father, to make sure that Alec had done what he was told Aro held out his hand. When Aro saw what Alec saw the night before of his daughter he about had a heart attack, that was if his heart was still beating. "Your father is very displeased."

"With you or me?"

"A little both."

"Why, I don't recall doing anything wrong?"

"Last night." Aria started to laugh but Alec just growled at her.

"Calm down Alec its not like you haven't seen a girl in her bra and underwear. Besides it not like we had sex or anything, I mean as if I would have sex with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I am human and a virgin and you are a vampire, I really don't see that sex being so great." He growled and walked out of the room mumbling as he went. Aria just started to laugh then went back to playing on her lap top. Just then Jane walked in her room.

"Why did you have to go and piss Alec off?"

"Sorry, why?"

"I wanted him to go with me tonight to help get dinner and he told me no because he will be in bed with a vampire girl and having the best sex of his life." Aria started to laugh.

"How would I even know what sex is like, hello, virgin!" Jane just laughed.

"Well I am going to get going, by the way the cook is out tonight so we ordered you pizza. You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got to walk clear down to the door and wait. Jane how about you be my best friend 'BETTER THEN ALEC' and carry me down to the door please."

"You are really a pain."

"I am, now I understand why Alec is always so angry." Jane just shook her head then Aria ran over and jumped on her back.

"Hold on." They were at the door in no time.

"By the way, when you are eating, remember do not play with your food before you eat it." Jane just laughed. "Also remind Alec it is against the law to have sex with a dead body so really he shouldn't be having sex at all." Jane just laughed more then walked away. Aria opened the door and sat out on the steps waiting for the pizza to be delivered. While she was sitting there she noticed a girl sitting accost from her looking at her. The girl slowly walked over to her.

"Can I help you?"

"My sister went in there for a tour today while I was shopping, so far you are the only person I have seem come out that door all day since my sister went in."

"Umm... well, hold on one second stay right here, oh and if a guy comes with my pizza tell him don't move I will be right out." Aria walked in then closed the door. She ran as fast as she could to the throne room. She pushed on the doors but was to week to have them open. So she started kicking and pounding on the door yelling.

"Daddy, daddy, open up, hurry! Just then the door opened and you could tell Aro was busy taking care of things but he had to see what was going on with his little princess.

"What is it dear?"

"There is a girl outside, she's human like me, she said her sister came in her today while she was shopping and never came out."

"Where is she?"

"Outside sitting waiting for me to return. I am waiting for my pizza."

"Demetri go with Aria and bring this human girl to me, Aria stay out there and wait for your pizza then go to your room while I figure out what to do." Aria shook her head then jumped on Demetri's back.

"Hey this is the fastest way and I am hungry." He took off running then stopped at the door. "Give me a minute to talk to her before you just grab her and take off with her." He smiled and shook his head. Aria walked outside to see the girl sitting there still.

"Umm... What was your name?"

"Lilly."

"Hi Lilly, I am Aria, and this is my friend Demetri. He is going to take you inside to help you find your ummm..." Lilly cut off Aria.

"My sister?"

"Yeah, you can trust Demetri he is a really good guy."

"Alright." Lilly got up and fallowed Demetri in the door while Aria seen Jack walking with a pizza in his hand.

"Hey Jack what are you doing here?"

"Well when I heard that you was ordering pizza I paid and figured I would bring it to you."

"Oh, here I will repay you. I mean you really didn't have to do this."

"Hey it was no problem at all. Now I wanted to ask you about prom." Just then the doors opened again and Alec stepped out.

"Aria?"

"Hold on Alec I am busy." Jack looked at Alec then to Aria.

"Who's this?"

"No one important, I would really like to go to prom with you Jack, however..."Alec cut her off.

"She is going with me, you really need to stop asking her out because she is my girlfriend and I am her date to prom."

"Sorry dude I had no idea, Aria never talked about a boyfriend."

"That is because Aria loves attention from all the guys, but in the end they all get turned down for me. Now go on home." Jack walked away from them as Aria fallowed Alec.

"What the hell was that! He was going to be my back up plan for if I didn't find someone. Now I have no one to go to prom with not only that he is going to be expecting you to show up to prom with me and we both know that you're not so you made me look like stupid!"

"Calm down, your father says I am to take you to prom and I am to keep a eye on you and make sure you don't take off with no other guys. I am also to go shopping with you and pick out something that is less showing. No skimpy little dresses for prom."

"Well I thought you liked skimpy, slut dresses. After all, the girls I seen you take to your room were in there bar and underwear almost."

"As I do recall I seen you in your bar and underwear."

"How ever I am no tramp and plan on keeping my virginity till I find someone that loves me. I was kind of hoping to lose it while still human but I don't see that going on anytime soon. After all you did just scare away one of the guys who could have taken care of that."

"That guy? Please, he looks like the only person he knows how to please is himself."

"Uhh, why am I even talking to you about this."

"I don't know, go to your room."

"You can't tell me what to do Alec, after all I am the princess so I tell you what to do." He started to walk away. "Did I say you can walk away from me, get back here and carry me to my room."

"Carry yourself."

"DADDY!" Her voice screamed threw the hall way.

"Fine get over here." Aria walked over to Alec standing in fount of him with her pizza. He picked her up, as she held the pizza in one hand and her other arm rapped around his neck. "You know you sure are lazy."

"No its just by the time I get to my room my food will be cold." He shook his head then ran to her room. Once they reached her door she slowly opened her eyes then let him put her down.

"I have to go, the masters wish to speak with me." He was about to take off when Aria's voice stopped him.

"Alec wait, about earlier I am sorry. I'm sure you can please vampire girls, and humans if you couldn't accidentally kill them while doing it. I really didn't mean it, and I promise to start dressing a little more when I'm in my room at night so incase you need me you don't walk in on that again." Alec smiled and walked a little closer to her. He leaned down to her ear. She could feel his breath on her ear and hitting her neck.

"I never said I didn't like what I saw, maybe I liked it a little more then I should have. However you father would kill me if we did anything." She started to blush, Alec kissed her forehead then he was gone. Aria leaned again the door for support. She was in another world at that moment, another world with Alec that was. Slowly coming back to the real world she walked in her bedroom then sat on her bed to eat her dinner alone.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page! I have a lot of family drama going down right now but I will try to update as much as I can! I promise if I don't have chapter three on here by friday, monday for sure it will be on here!


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

* * *

Dear Diary,

Last night was like a dream. Then again maybe it was, no there is no way that last night was a dream. At first I thought Alec was going to kiss me, I mean sure he kissed me on the forehead but still that is not the same. I think he likes me, I know I like him! Also he is taking me shopping for prom today I so can't wait. He is also taking me to prom! I really can't wait because I am going to have the best prom date ever. Last night I started thinking about my life, I know I am to change once I become eighteen witch isn't far away from now but I know once I change I will not be able to have kids, be around humans, or even go to college. Father says I must be changed when I am eighteen. I really don't understand why. I wanted to talk to someone about this but I really don't have anyone to talk to because Jane is all about being a vampire and Alec, well he's a guy. My mother says that it is for my own well being that I become a vampire, and that I fallow my fathers orders. I really do not even see why my father keeps me, and didn't just drink me dry when he found me. I guess just like how I someday want to have children so did he, so he found me and keep me. Maybe someday I will find someone to talk to. Well until next time...

Love, love, love,  
Aria.

* * *

Aria walked over to Alecs room still in her clothing she sleep in that night. This time she had on more then just a bra and underwear. She had on pink girl boxer shorts with black string, and a black and pink tank top. You could see part of her belly ring sticking out, and her pink heart necklace that hung from her neck that she forgot to talk off before going to bed**. (A/N: Picture on page.) **She never been in Alec's room. The closest she has been was to his door but she never went in. Knowing vampires don't sleep she opened the door and walked in to his room. "Alec?" He came out of the bathroom pulling his shirt on.

"Yeah?"

"What time are we going shopping?"

"There is a rain storm going to hit here soon, so the sun wont be out. We can go then." Aria looked around the room some more. He had a bed, everything on it was black, and looked so comfy and soft. She knew he didn't sleep so the bed was there for when he had sexual needs. She sat down on his bed.

"I see you went to bed in more then your bra and underwear this time."

"Yeah."

"Now that you have more clothing on, not much more I must say. Can I see you belly ring?" Aria shook her head then lifted her shirt a little. Alec noticed there was the letter 'A' hanging from it.

"A for Alec right?" He started laughing.

"A for A-r-i-a!" She yawned a little then rubbed her eyes.

"You still tired?"

"Yes." Alec started moving pillows to the side of the bed.

"Lay down in here for a while and I will wake you when it is time to get ready and go shopping for your prom stuff."

"Alright, thanks Alec."

"No problem at all." Aria laid down in Alec's bed. It was just as soft and comfy as it looked. She wanted to sleep in his room every night or at least switch him beds.

"For someone who don't ever sleep you sure do have a really comfy bed." Alec laughed then started to walk out of the room. He looked over at Aria and seen she left her necklace on. He walked over to her picking up the heart that was off to the side of her now.

"Lean up so I can take this off you." She sat up as Alec removed her necklace. He put it down on the stand next to the bed then walked out of the room. It didn't take long then Aria was fast asleep. Alec walked down to Jane's room to find her going threw her clothes.

"What are you looking for sister?"

"Something nice to wear. I mite just go ask Aria if I can brow something of hers."

"She is sleeping right now."

"Chelsea should have something nice I can wear then."

"Jane, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I think I have feelings for this girl I shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Well for one she is human." Jane thought for sure it was Gianna because she would always smile and talk to Alec. She had no idea that he was actually talking about their princess.

"Brother, take my advice and go for it. After all she will become one of us master has already said so. Everything will be just fine, so go for it." Jane smiled at him.

"I smell humans, so we should go feed now. Then I have to take Aria shopping for prom."

"Remember what master has told you, do not let her pick anything that shows to much. We both know she is going to give you a hard time. I actually feel bad for you."

"I really don't see why she dresses the way she does."

"To get guys attentions, plus them humans she hangs out with, well they dress that way also. The only difference between them and her is they are sluts and she is still a virgin." The two started to walk down to get there meal.

Aria woke up to hearing a scream. She knew it was feeding time and she was to stay in her room during feeding time. She got out of his bed then walked over to her room to get dressed for the day. Aria couldn't wait to go shopping for prom. She knew Alec was told what to make sure she didn't get for a prom dress witch didn't make her to happy. Aria got dressed then walked down to see Gianna at the fount desk sitting.

"Hello Princess. I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Gianna call me Aria please. The whole princess thing is just still weird to me."

"Alright, they should be about done."

"Good, Alec is taking me shopping for prom."

"Is that good or bad."

"Both, my father told him to make sure my dress is not showing to much. On top of that Alec is taking me to prom." Gianna was always jealous of Aria. Gianna was there first, and Aro took Aria in and made her a princess. Not only that all the male vampires that Gianna had crushes on would talk about how good Aria looked and gave Aria all the attention.

"Well you will have the best looking date for the prom." Aria shook her head.

"Yeah but he is sending Alec to protect me. So it is not like the date means anything."

"Prom is just prom Aria, besides it wont matter once you become one of us who you went to prom with or who your friends used to be." Just then the doors opened and vampires started to walk out. Aria walked in the room to see her father, and uncles sitting and Alec standing beside her Uncle Caius.

"Hey daddy."

"How are you today?"

"I am doing great, Alec is taking me shopping for prom today."

"I was thinking about sending Heidi shopping with you dear, but I know she has almost the same tastes as you so it is best I send someone who will make sure that you dress is tasteful."

"What is wrong with the clothing I wear?"

"They show way to much." Jane snickered causing Aria to shoot her dirty looks.

"I have a feeling I am not going to like any dress. This sucks! Alec can we go now." He shook his head.

"Bye daddy." Aria grabbed Alec pulling him out of the room. He could stop her if he really wanted to but he liked the feeling of her pulling him off. Before going outside Alec pulled his hood up over his head. Aria turned around and looked at him.

"Alec you look silly."

"I do not."

"The sun is not even out, take that off."

"Aria I still have red eyes."

"I can have red eyes if I wanted them, it is called contacts." Aria reached up to push his hood off of him but he stopped her.

"I am not aloud to take it off outside, your fathers orders."

"Well I am the princess so I demand you take it off." He laughed.

"Now you want to be called Princess."

"No, I want you to call me Aria."

"Well, Aria." She loved the way her name came from his mouth. "Your fathers orders are above yours so I have to do as he says." She just shook her head then started to walk towards a dress shop.

Three hours later, and about every dress Aria tried on was a no from Alec. He really wanted to say yes to almost every dress but they all showed to much. Aria was getting pissed off and she couldn't take it anymore. Aria was getting hungry since she skipped breakfast. Alec could hear her stomach growling.

"Let's make a deal."

"What?" Aria was annoyed with Alec now.

"You go get something to eat, while I pick out your things for prom."

"What if I don't like what you pick out."

"If you don't like what I pick out then Demetri or Felix can take you to prom, and you can make them buy you another dress before you get to prom."

"Deal." Aria started to walk away when Alec grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Favorite color?"

"Red and black."

"Why red?"

"Because it is the color of your eyes." Alec was so glad she has said that however every vampire that drank human blood had red eyes.

"We all have red eyes."

"But I like yours more." She walked away form him with a smile on her face. It didn't take Alec long to have everything she needed for prom. He knew she was going to love what he had picked out for her, however he wasn't going to show her until the night of prom. Aria had just finished when Alec walked in and sat down beside her.

"Can I see?"

"Not until prom night."

"That is unfair Alec!"

"No it is not." He laughed a little as she put money down on the table then stood up.

"I am ready to go home now."

"Alright." Alec grabbed the bags then fallowed her out the door.

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	4. Chapter 4

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

Alec wont show me what I am wearing to prom! I seen the clothing he wears and they are hot on him. I am so scared that his taste in style mite be a little to old fashion for me. I am not really sure what to do. Everyone has seen what he picked out, everyone but me! No one will tell me what it looks like so I am a wreck. I haven't left my room since we got home because I am so angry with Alec for not showing me. Also while I was shopping I seen Jack, he was with Amy, I guess he asked her to prom instead. I am not jealous or anything, after all Alec is my prom date and he is much hotter. However I am still so angry with him. Well I have home work to do because I have school tomorrow so I will write again soon.

Love, love, love,  
Aria.  
********************************************************

Aria was sitting on her bed finishing her homework when someone knocked on her door. She ignored it as she has been doing since Alec had made her mad. The knocking got louder, and she continued to act like she never heard anything. The door opened and she didn't even look up. Someone cleared their throat still causing her to look at her lap top. "You can't stay locked in her forever." She heard Alec's voice.

"What do you want?"

"Well there is this fair going on down at the beach, and since it is night and I really do not have to hide in the night I figured we could go."

"Why?"

"Just get changed, we are going to the beach."

"Fine get out." Aria put on her two piece, with a skirt and shirt over it and her sunglasses on top of her head. **(A/N: Picture on page.) **

"Are you ready yet?" She heard Alec from outside her closet.

"Yes." He walked in her closet and started to laugh.

"Wow someone really is a princess."

"I do not feel like a princess."

"You don't dress like one either, however you do know once you are changed your style will have to also." He was checking her out witch caused her to roll her eyes.

"Why do I have to change my style?"

"Well when other vampires are around, you can not dress like this. A princess must be proper not like a cheap hooker."

"So I look like a cheap hooker?"

"You put a hooker to shame, however they will not be please that there princess is dressed like this." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, and why are your eyes black?"

"I didn't feed so they would look a little normal."

"What if you attack someone."

"Relax we are not going near humans."

"Hello I am still human."

"I know this, as I can hear your heart beating."

"What is the point of going to the fair if we are not really going?"

"To watch the fire works of course." Aria just shook her head then fallowed Alec.

Once they got to the beach Aria took off her shoes holding them in one hand while they walked threw the sand. They walked to where a blanket was laid on the sand. Alec sat down as Aria sat down beside him. "So what is all this for."

"Well you have been so mad at me that I wanted to do something so you wouldn't hate me."

"I don't hate you Alec."

"It feels like it."

"I just want to see my dress, I can't go to prom looking like a dork."

"No faith?"

"Faith in what?"

"In me."

"Oh I have faith in you, but my father said it must be tasteful and the dresses he calls tasteful I do not like."

"You are going to look beautiful in everything I got for you."

"Everything?"

"Well I got you the works."

"Meaning?"

"Shoes, dress, earrings, necklace, and tiara."

"You really didn't have to get all that for me Alec."

"Well there are two other things but you have to wait for them."

"What else is there to get I have everything." Alec leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Trust me."

"I do." This time Aria got a little brave. She leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips. Just as they kissed the fire works started to go off. Alec didn't want to stop kissing her but he felt his throat burning with hunger for her.

"We have to stop."

"Why?"

"For your safety we have to stop."

"I don't want to."

"Please Aria, I could kill you."

"You wont."

"How do you know."

"Because I trust you." He moved away from her a little.

"You have more trust in me then I have in myself. Let's just watch the fire works." Aria rolled her eyes. She stood up from the blanket then started pulling off her skirt and shirt. Alec turned around, his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Aria! What are you doing?"

"I am going swimming, come on Alec live a little."

"You are not going swimming in the ocean at night."

"Stop acting your real age Alec." She took off in to the water. Alec grabbed the blanket then walked down to the water. He stood there watching Aria in the water enjoying herself, enjoying her life. He didn't want to stop kissing her, but he also didn't trust himself enough to go on. Part of him wondered how the Cullen boy made it work with a human. Alec was glad that Aro planned on changing Aria once she was eighteen. Once she was done in the water she came out as Alec opened the blanket for her. He wrapped it around her so she wouldn't be cold.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, you know you could have got in with me."

"No thanks." They walked up to where her clothing was laying in the sand.

"Alec can I ask you something?"

"I think you already did. However I will give you a second question to ask me so ask away."

"Do you ever think about having children?"

"Not really because vampires can not have children."

"So it is impossible completely?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Do you know the Cullen's?"

"I don't know them but I heard people talk about them. What about them?"

"Well you see Edward Cullen was in love with a human girl, and they had a baby together."

"So vampires can have children?"

"Only to humans. Why do you want to know?" Aria just looked up at the fire works going off in the sky.

"I was just wondering. So once I am change, I will never be able to be a mother?"

"No, you wont." The fire works came to a end, as did the hope in Aria. She stood up then pulled on her skirt and shirt.

"We should really head back now, it is getting late and I am tired." Alec nodded as Aria picked up her shoes then started to walk away from Alec. He reached down and grabbed the blanket then caught up to her fast. The walk home was quite. Alec started to wonder if Aria was now rethinking becoming a vampire. Did she want children? Why would she even want children, she didn't seem to be the kind of girl who wanted kids running around. Once they got to her bedroom door she turned around to Alec.

"Thanks for tonight. I am really tired, good night Alec."

"Good night princess." She gave a small smile then walked in her room closing the door behind her. Aria took a hot bath then laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Alec could hear her crying however he had to feed. He walked out of his room, wanting so much to walk in to Arias room to comfort her but he his hunger was getting the best of him.

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	5. Chapter 5

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I am very depressed today. Alec's words keep replaying in my head that vampires can not have kids. I know I am young but I really want to be a mother someday. I can't talk to my friends about this because they are not aloud to know that my family is vampires. I can not talk to anyone around here because they will tell my father and who knows what he is going to say. I always wanted to be a mother, and get married. I now knew I would never have kids. That choice would be taken from me once I turned eighteen witch wasn't very far away. Jenna called me today, she is going to a club and wants me to go with her. Maybe if I meet a human boy, just maybe I can convince daddy in to letting me stay human so I can have children then change me when I am ready. I really doubt I will get that lucky. I guess I will have to say goodbye to the old Aria, and her plans for life. There is teens out there my age that have sex with random guys and never tell them about the child and raise the baby on there own. Maybe that is just what I will have to do now, so I can have a baby. Well I am going to tell daddy that I am going to stay at Jenna's tonight that way I can go out to the club with her. Well off I go, I guess I will tell you what goes on when I come back home.

Love, love, love,

Aria

Demetri and Felix walked in to Alec's room. He was sitting on the couch watching the TV in his room. Demetri sat down beside him with a grin on his face. "What are you two up to?"

"We are going to a club tonight, find some hot human chicks, and we thought hey Alec should come with us."

"Forget it."

"Come on, you look like you need to eat." Felix said to him sitting down on the other side of him.

"We are not taking no for a answer. Maybe you can even meet a vampire chick there, you look like you need laid."

"What will it take to get you two off my back?"

"Go with us."

"Fine, I will go just this once." Demetri high fived Felix.

"We heard Aria asking Aro to stay at that Jenna chicks house tonight so we also have to sneak in and check on her tonight." They walked out of the room. Alec walked over to Aria's room, he knew she was at school, he also knew she had a diary in her room some place. He wanted to know why she was crying last night and was trying to find it. No such luck. He figured she must of taking it with her. Walking out her room and back to his he seen Jane standing in his room holding up Arias pink heart necklace.

"I see you took my advice brother."

"No she just went to sleep in my bed that was all."

"I will give this back to Gianna for you." Just then it hit him. The whole time Jane thought Alec was talking about Gianna when he was really talking about Aria.

"That isn't Gianna's."

"Then who's is it? Oh no, Alec you didn't."

"I told you she just went to sleep."

"Aria is the princess Alec what are you thinking?"

"I really don't know."

"Is she your singer?" Alec didn't say anything he just looked at the floor. "Oh my god, she is! Does Master know?"

"I think."

"Alec, she is the princess and you are a guard. You could be killed!"

"I can't help it Jane."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, I think she would rather be with a human boy anyway."

"Why?"

"Last night she asked me if vampires could have children. I think she wants a baby." Jane put the necklace back down and walked over to her brother.

"You best talk with Master about this right away."

"I know."

"Speaking of witch, we are needed so let's go." They walked out of Alec's room and down the hall.

Meanwhile Jenna was telling Aria about this club, and she had a fake ID to get them in. Aria couldn't wait she was so excited.

"Did you bring something to wear?"

"Yes it is in my bag, so soon as we get to you house we can change and go."

"I so can't wait!" Jenna was bouncing around in her seat.

"Me either."

Finally it was night, Jenna and Aria were at the club dancing having a good time. Aria was asked by so many guys to dance. Then again what guy wouldn't ask a girl in a see threw black lace dress to dance. **(A/N: Picture on page!)** Aria was having a good time, she wanted to find a guy that looked almost like Alec to seduce tonight. That was her plan, find a guy who looked like Alec and make a baby then leave him and forget about him. Jenna walked over to Aria with another drink in her hand. "I am so drunk!" Jenna said leaning on Aria.

"Me to, hey dance with me!" Aria drank the drink Jenna gave her fast then pulled Jenna on the dance floor with her. There girls were dancing and having a good time. Alec walked in with Demetri and Felix. He had not idea Aria was at the club. He thought she was at her friend Jenna's staying over night. Demetri and Felix took off right away to find some hot single girls to play with before eating. Alec however couldn't get his mind off of Aria. Every place he looked he would see her. Then he seen a girl in a black see threw lace dress dancing with another girl. From behind she looked just like Aria. Hell she even smelled as good as Aria.

"See anything you like?" Felix asked walking up behind Alec.

"That one girl is pretty hot."

"What one, there is so many hot girls around here."

"In that black see threw lace." Felix looked at the girl.

"She almost looks like Aria. Is that why you like her?"

"No."

"Well look she's walking over to the bar, go over and talk to her." Alec walked over to the bar. Soon as the girl turned around he knew right then and there that was Aria.

"Aria, what are you doing here! What are you wearing!" He took his jacket off and put it around her.

"Alec, I am so drunk right now!" She didn't even seem to care.

"Let's go right now, I am taking you home."

"What about Jenna?"

"Get her we are taking her home then you are coming home." Aria walked over to Jenna.

"Alec is here, I am in a lot of trouble. We should leave now."

"I am having fun Aria, I want to stay."

"Jenna, trust me please." Jenna sighed then fallowed Aria outside where Alec was waiting.

"Wow, he is sexy. Are you two like dating?" Jenna asked.

"No." They got in Jenna's car and Alec drove since the girls were way to drunk. Once they got to Jenna's Alec made sure Jenna was in the house before grabbing Aria and picking her up. He ran home as fast as he could holding on to her. She made him stop a few times to throw up.

"That is what you get for drinking, and even going out to a club! What was you thinking! I mean look how you are dressed!"

"I thought it would get me laid."

"Oh it would get you laid alright, raped and left for dead!" Alec was so mad that he didn't even want to look at her.

"Stop acting like my father Alec."

"Your father, yeah well wait till your father hears about this."

Alec took her right to her father. He knew Aro could tell what was going on inside of her head, Alec wish he knew so he could stop her from acting like this. To Alec Aria went from a sweet little girl, to a teenage devil. If Aria wasn't the princess, and just some random girl that he meet at the bar he wouldn't care that she was dressed like that. However she was his singer, he liked her in that see threw dress but to Alec he should be the only one to see her in something like this. His jacket covered her some, but you could still see what she had on. The minute Aro seen his daughter being dragged by Alec and the dress she had on under his jack, Alec knew if Aro was a human he would have had a heart attack.

"Aria!" Aro was lost for words. He also noticed the change in his little girl. He was starting to wonder if changing her now would even be a good idea.

"I am going to be a adult dad."

"I understand that, but you are not a adult yet." Aro held out his hand for Aria's. He wanted to know why she was acting this way. He saw her talk with Alec, her wanting a baby, also her being Alec's singer. Aro let go of Arias hand.

"Go to your room while I figure this out." Aro sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just saw in his little girls mind. She planned on having sex with some random guy to have a baby! Aria was his baby, and she was out doing insane things. He didn't know what to do with her. He was starting to think that making her princess, taking her in, it was all just a bad idea. However he also knew she was Alec's singer. He wanted her to be with Alec, but he wanted that to happen after she was changed.

Alec carried Aria to her bedroom. He knew she was going to be hung over the next morning. He also wondered what Aro planed on doing now. Alec didn't want to get her in trouble, but he couldn't hide this from his Master. Laying her down on her bed, Alec pulled her cover over her. "Alec, stay please." Alec really wished he could but he knew it was best he didn't.

"I can't Aria, I am sorry." He walked out of the room and in to his own. Aria laid in her bed looking at the door that Alec had walked out of. She knew she messed up big time. She wondered if Alec would even talk to her now. She also seen the look on her fathers face, once again he was displeased. Aria noticed she still had on Alec's jacket covering her see threw dress. She sat up then slipped off his jacket. She crawled out of her bed then walked over to Alec's room. She heard the shower running. She put his jacket down on the couch in his room. She was about to go back to her room when the night on the beach replayed in her head. 'Well you see Edward Cullen was in love with a human girl, and they had a baby together.' 'So vampires can have children?' 'Only to humans.' The last three words repeated in her head over and over. Alec was a vampire, Aria was human. If the Cullen's can do it, why can't they. She heard the bathroom door open as Alec walked out and looked at her. She was still in that dress from at the club and Alec wish she would put more clothing on because that was turning him on.

"Are you alright Aria?"

"If the Cullen's can why can't we." Alec walked over to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"That night on the beach, you told me that Edward had a baby to a human. You also said vampires can have babies, only to humans. So if they can do it why can't we?"

"Aria, you are only seventeen. Not only that you are the princess, and I am a guard."

"So we can wait till I turn eighteen. I don't care that you are a guard, I love you Alec." Alec was shocked that came out of her mouth.

"You're father wouldn't approve."

"I don't care Alec, I want to be with you. I want to have a baby with you, marry you, be a family with you."

"Aria, you are drunk you should go back to bed."

"Stop it Alec, just stop pushing me away." Just then Aro walked in the room.

"Alec, Aria."

"Daddy, how much of that did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Aria lets go over to you room and talk about this. Give Alec a little space." Aria looked at Alec one last time before walking with her father to her room.

"Look dad, I know you want me to change soon as I am eighteen and I know you may not approve of me being in love with Alec but I love him daddy."

"I know you do, sit down dear." She did as she was told for once. "I never said I didn't approve of you being with Alec. I am glad, and I also know you are his singer. Alec can protect you, he will always be there for you. As for you wanting a baby, well Bella could have died from that. I don't want to risk that with you Aria."

"Why can't you call them and get them to help or something."

"Aria they wouldn't approve."

"Please daddy try for me."

"Are you even sure Alec wants a child? Have you talked to him about this?"

"No."

"How about you talk to Alec first, if you both decide this is what you want I will send someone to get Carlisle and see what he says."

"Do I have to go to bed now?"

"I think you should talk to Alec then go to bed because you have school and prom is tomorrow night."

"Thanks daddy." Aro walked out of the room fallowed by Aria only she went to Alec's room and Aro went to his own to be with his wife. Aria walked in to see Alec standing there waiting for her to come threw the door.

"Aria."

"Alec I know you heard everything, after all vampires do."

"Yeah."

"So."

"So." It was weird for them now.

"Alec, do you even want kids?"

"I never really thought about it. I mean I am a vampire and I didn't think I would ever find someone to spend my life with or even have kids with."

"So that is a no?"

"I didn't say that. Aria I want you to be happy and if that is what you really want then that is what we will do. However we have to do things my way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I take you to prom. I also want to get married before we have a child."

"So how long are you going to make me wait?"

"Not to long, you really should get some sleep."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, but first put this on." Alec handed her one of his shirts. She pulled the dress off and pulled his shirt on over her.

"Thanks." Aria crawled in to Alec's bed and was fast asleep in no time. Alec however had so much to do now that he had a plan for his life. His plans to now spend forever with Aria, and have a child of there own. It was something Alec never thought he would have.

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	6. Chapter 6

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

Last night was intense, I can't believe that it is as if all my dreams are coming true. Tonight is prom and I still have no idea what Alec picked out for me. Jane is going to be doing my hair and make up so I will have to wait and see. I haven't seen Alec at all yet however he is taking me to prom so I guess I will see him when I get home. Graduation isn't far off so I also can't wait for that. Alec promised me he was going to be there for that. Daddy also said about a party, and my friends can come! I was shocked that daddy said I could have a party here. So I gave Jane all the list of things and how I wanted it and she said she would take care of it for me. Jane knows me style and taste so I knew it would be best to have her do it all. Plus I gave her some of my clothing that I only wear once and its just sitting there. Jane always loved my clothing, I was going to give her that black see threw lace dress but she said to keep it because she didn't want Alec to kill me or her for it. Well I have to go off to school, hung over really bad to.

Love, love, love,  
Aria.  
********************************************************

All of Arias friends were sitting at the lunch table talking about who was taking them to prom and what their dresses looked like. It was no stop prom talk, but Aria's mind was on Alec. As the girls talked on and on they then noticed Aria had not told them anything. Jenna looked over at Aria. "So Aria who is taking you to prom."

"Alec."

"No way!" Then all the girls questioned her on who Alec was.

"He's a friend."

"Girl no girl and guy are just friends going to prom so spill." Amy was now leaning over the table wanting to know everything.

"There is nothing to spill, he is my friend and he is taking me to prom."

"Is he cute?" Tammy always wanted to know if a guy was cute. Jenna spoke up for Aria.

"He is hot, but forget it girls I seen the way he was looking at Aria and I have a feeling the will be more then just friends." Aria just blushed.

"So what does your prom dress look like?" Sarah was always jealous of the clothing Aria had.

"I really have no idea."

"How can you have no idea?"

"Alec picked it all out."

"Oh my god so he is gay?" Sarah said laughing.

"No."

"Men have no taste in fashion unless they are gay. So it is either going to be really skimpy, or ugly as hell."

"I doubt that he knows Aria very well and knows her taste in clothing I am sure he got something she will love." Jenna said sticking up for her best friend.

"I am going to go, I will see you girls later." Aria got up and walked away from her friends. Really she couldn't stand any of them but Jenna. She was starting to rethink going to prom because she knew the girls that she hung out with and they would be all over Alec. Not to mention her party coming up, they would be all over the other guys to. Aria put her books in her locker then started down to her next class just as the bell rang. She had one more class to go then home to get ready for prom. Jenna walked in the class and sat down beside Aria.

"I am sure Alec did a good job at picking out your dress. There is nothing to freak out about. Just ignore them they are jealous of you anyway's."

"Thank Jenna, you are always there for me when I need you."

"Hey that's what best friends are for, and I am here for life. So when we are old make sure we are in the same nursing home." They both laughed but Aria knew she wouldn't ever grow old and she would loose Jenna once she was changed. Aria was going to miss Jenna so much, she was the only human she was going to really miss.

School was finally out and Aria was home waiting for Jane to help her get ready for prom. It didn't take long until Jane was working on her hair and make up. About a hour later Jane was finished.

"So when do I get my dress?"

"Let me get Alec." Aria sat on her bed waiting, just then Alec walked in with a dress but it was covered so that Aria couldn't see it. He also had a box in his other hand. There was a smile on his face, but Aria was a little scared of what he picked out.

"Are you ready to see everything I got you?"

"Yes."

"Why you look scared? Come on Aria I didn't pick out something that would look ugly on you or anything."

"I trust you." Alec handed her the box first.

"Open this first." Aria opened the box to find a red and black necklace, red and black earrings. and a red and black flower pin.

"Wow Alec I love it." He hung the dress up still covered.

"There is more hold on one second." Like he said in one second he was back with two more boxes.

"What did you do buy the whole store?" He just laughed.

"Open this one first." In side the box was a tiara.

"Alec you didn't have to."

"Hey every princess should have a tiara" He handed her the last box. "This is the last one then I show you the dress." Aria opened the box to find red and black high heel shoes.

"I love them Alec."

"Wait until you see your dress." Jane said from the door way standing. Alec grabbed the dress and pulled off the cover that was hiding the dress. There was a bright pink dress. Aria didn't look happy. Just then Alec started laughing.

"Aria relax this is one of Jane's dresses it was a joke this is not your prom dress." Just then Jane handed him another dress that was covered.

"That was not even funny." Alec pulled the cover off the dress and there was a black and red dress. It was longer then the normal dress Aria would wear but she loved it. Alec was right when he said to trust him because he picked out the best of everything.

"It's..." She was lost for words.

"It's you. I told you I know you better then anyone else." She hugged Alec then he handed her the dress.

"Get ready, I have to go change." Alec walked out of the room as Jane helped Aria get dressed. Soon as Aria was dressed Jane handed her a note.

"What is this?"

"Read it." Aria opened the note. 'Aria, you are requested in the throne room.' She noticed it was her mothers hand writing. She turned around but noticed Jane was already gone. Aria knew it would take her longer to get there now so she started on her way. You could hear the clicking of her heels as she walked down the long halls. Finally when she reached the doors she stopped and took a deep breath. Soon as she let it out someone opened the doors. When she walked in everyone was in the room waiting for her. There stood Alec beside her father with another small box in his hands. Everyone wanted to see Aria and wanted pictures with her before she went to prom. As she walked up to her father and Alec, she smiled at them.

"I see Alec did a wonderful job on picking out your dress?"

"He did daddy. I love it." Alec smiled at her as he opened the box for her. Inside was a red and black corsage.

"You can't go to prom with out a corsage." Alec put it on Aria. **(A/N: Picture on page!)**

"You look beautiful." Aro said to his daughter. They didn't have much time so everyone had to hurry and get there pictures with Aria and tell her how beautiful she looked. Once that was done, they were on the way to prom. Alec even went as far and got them a limo.

"I had to make it the night of your dreams, after all you only get one chance at this."

"Thank you for everything Alec." He kissed her hand then helped her in the limo.

As Alec walked in to prom he was amazed at how good they did on the place. They had light up stars, fake clouds that was made from balloons. The glitter all over the floor, and arch looked pretty good. He wondered if Aria was in the run for prom queen. She never said anything about it so he figured she wasn't. He knew Aria was popular in her school. She ran with the queen bees but Aria was his Aria tonight. The queen bees could buzz off. Tonight Alec wanted her to himself. They walked over to get the picture taken. For once in his life Alec was smiling. Once they finished they started to talk over towards Arias friends at a table. "Aria, I don't want to hang out around then." **(A/N: Prom set up is on page also.)**

"Relax Alec, they want to see my dress and everything then we can ditch them I promise." He kissed her forehead then they walked over to her friends.

"Guys, this is Alec, Alec this is Jenna, Amy, Tammy, Sarah and Julie."

"Hi." Alec said as all the girls just giggled.

"You are going to kill me for this but I really have to go the bathroom, you know human thing." She whispered to him.

"Make it fast."

"I'll be right back guys, keep a eye on Alec." Alec sat down at the table with the girls.

"So Alex right?" Sarah asked.

"Alec get it right."

"Wow someone has a temper, what did you not want to come with Aria?" Sarah was the bitch of all bitches.

"I wanted to come with Aria." He was trying his best not to get pissed and suck the blood from this girl right then and there.

"So you picked out Aria's dress and stuff?" Jenna said trying to get Sarah off Alec's back.

"Yeah."

"You did a really good job, Aria loves the colors red and black. Also that dress looks really good on her."

"I had it made actually."

"Aw that's so sweet." Jenna was glad that Aria had Alec. He was a nice guy, a lot nicer then the guys they went to school with.

"So Alec how old are you?" Sarah once again butted in.

"Eighteen."

"So how did you meet Aria?"

"I work for her father."

"Wow, I bet her father don't like this idea of you two together and at prom."

"He was the one who approved of it."

"So the poor worker falls for daddy's princess." Alec laughed at that one of only Sarah knew Aria was really a princess, of vampires that was, and he wasn't really poor. Just in time Aria came back as she did Alec stood up.

"Care to dance?" He said taking her hand and kissing it causing her to blush.

"Yeah." There was a slow song on so they walked out on the floor and started to dance. "How bad did they drive you crazy?"

"Well the only one that did was that Sarah girl, and she called me Alex."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be, however please do not invite her to your party that you father is letting you to have."

"I wont, I really think Jenna is the only one that I am going to invite. I mean there will be a lot of vampires there and less humans the better." Aria laid her head on Alec's shoulder. "I am going to really miss Jenna."

"I know but it will get better, after all you have me."

"I better have you."

"So who is running for prom queen?"

"Jenna, Sarah, some other girl, and me."

"I hope you win it then." Aria laughed.

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Well the prom queen and king have to dance and well I want to dance with you not any one else." Just then the music stopped and it was time to pick the prom queen and king. Jack was the prom king, Aria knew that was coming.

"And out prom queen is..." Aria was praying it was Jenna. "Aria Volturi." Aria was shocked. Alec took the tiara he got her off her head.

"Go get your crown princess, or should I say queen." As Aria walked up everyone cheered. Everyone loved Aria, not only was she rich but she never acted it. She helped out, she even helped pay for prom. They was to short to get everything by three thousand dollars and Aria put the money down and said not to worry about it. Aria walked up and got her tiara.

"It's time for the king and queen to dance." Aria and Jack walked down to the floor. As they where dancing Sarah walked up beside Alec.

"She should have just came here with him in the first place." Alec looked at Sarah. "Look she is laughing at what he said, see she is meant to be with Jack you really are wasting your time. Alec heard everything Jack was saying to Aria. They was not flirting, they was talking just like friends and Jack was telling her that on his way to get his date he ripped his pants and had to stop and buy a new pair last minute. However Alec could not tell Sarah this because that would give away he was a vampire.

"Why are you even wearing red contacts anyway's it looks so fake. I mean your not a vampire, the don't exist." Alec laughed at that.

"I wear red contacts because Aria likes them."

"You are to hot to be with a girl like Aria." Alec had it with this girl.

"Look you little bitch, you really are pissing me off and I am sick of your shit. Let Aria alone, let me alone or you will wish that you was never born." Sarah laughed at him.

"Woooo I am so scared." She walked away as Aria walked over to him.

"What was that about?"

"Look I know you said that I can't eat any of your friends ever, but please let me kill that bitch one of theses nights I seen her walking the streets."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"I will let you if you let me be there when you do." Alec laughed and pulled her away from everyone.

"Let's get out of here."

"We can't leave yet."

"Yes we can."

"Give me a few seconds first." Aria walked over to Jenna and took off her tiara.

"Aria what are you doing?"

"Jenna you deserve this after all I already have one, Alec got me one." Aria put the tiara on Jenna's head.

"Thanks so much Aria."

"Alec and I are out of here, I will see you at school."

* * *

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	7. Chapter 7

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

Today I have to go pick a dress out for graduation, they said our dress has to be white. I do see it going so well. Jenna and Sarah are going with me. Alec was going to come with us until he found out Sarah was coming then he changed his mind. Prom was amazing, I think once I am changed every so many years I want to go back to school just to do prom all over again, and make Alec go of course. So Alec did pick out a amazing prom dress. However daddy said I can pick out my graduation dress. He only said that because the dress will be under the gown. Alec and I havn't really talked about the whole marriage or baby things yet. He said he was going to make me wait but not to long. I hope he don't wait to long, I don't want to be thirty looking when I get married. Well I have to go talk with Alec then meet Jenna and Sarah to go graduation shopping. Wish me luck.

Love, love, love,

Aria

Aria got dressed in her punk dress, high heels, with her safety pin earrings, and skull necklace. She grabbed her punk purse and walked over to Alec's room. He was in the shower, so Aria sat on the couch waiting for him to finish. Aria pulled her pink and black brackets out of her bag and linked them together running them up her arm. Alec knew she was in his room the second she stepped in the door so he tried to hurry with his shower as fast as he could. **(A/N: Pic's on page.)**

"You going shopping like that?"

"Yes, why?"

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that to gradation."

"I'm not smart ass that is why we are going shopping. I have to get a white dress." Alec sat down beside Aria. He only had on pants because he didn't finish getting dressed yet.

"Long as its not like that lace dress you had on." Aria laughed.

"You are half naked so why can't I be?"

"That is different."

"Why is that different."

"Well, because it is just you and me in my room. We are not out around a bunch of people."

"So you are saying its alright for me to wear that black lace dress again as long as it is just you and me alone." Alec smiled causing Aria to laugh. "Pervert."

"As was every guy in that club who seen you that night."

"True, so what are you doing today?"

"Well your father has a mission for me so I will be gone the next few days."

"What about my graduation, you promised you would be there."

"Relax, I will be there I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Aria's cell phone started to ring. She looked down to see a text from Jenna.

"Well I have to get going Jenna is on her way." Alec grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

"Want a faster way to the door?"

"Yes please." Aria jumped on Alec's back.

"Oh that's great your in a dress and I am sure people can see your ass."

"I have underwear on." Alec's hand ran across her ass.

"I can feel flesh."

"It is called a thong." Alec put her down then picked her up bridal style.

"I don't want everyone around here seeing that let alone your father to see that or finding out." Aria laughed as Alec carried her to the door. Once they reached the door Alec put her down and stood by the door in the shade waiting for Arias friends to arrive.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even want kids?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You sort of seem like you really don't want kids."

"I never said that Aria. It's just I never in all these years seen myself having kids. I never thought I would be able to. I really didn't think I would even fall in love or meet my singer. I also figured when I meet my singer I would just drink her blood and she would end up dead."

"Edward did it, and you didn't kill me."

"I can't kill you, if I did then your father would kill me after all you are the Princess."

"You never answered my question."

"I thought about it, and it would be nice to be able to have a child of my own. As long as I have you." Just then a car pulled up. Alec noticed Sarah in the driver seat. He growled enough that Aria heard him causing her to laugh.

"You will always have me." She kissed his cheek then walked over to the car. She got in the car.

"You are still with him?"

"Alec lives here."

"Wow, you are a slut." Sarah said laughing.

"Actually his has his own room, as do I. On top of that I am a virgin."

"Yeah, right, with a guy like that."

"Yes."

"Come on Sarah just drop it, we all need to get a dress for graduation." Jenna was getting annoyed with Sarah. The girls took off to the mall. Alec watched them pull away, he could hear everything. Sarah was really starting to annoy the hell out of him.

Two hours of shopping and still Aria couldn't find the right dress. She was ready to pull her hair out. The whole time Sarah wouldn't shut up about Alec, and how a guy like him shouldn't be with a virgin. Aria ignored Sarah most of the time. Jenna and Sarah found their dresses as Aria went home disappointed. "Just you and me can go shopping tomorrow and find your dress." Jenna told Aria as she got out of the car.

"No, it's fine. I will have Jane, Alec's sister find me something."

"What is she your maid?" Sarah asked snobby.

"No."

"Whatever." The car pulled away with Sarah and Jenna. Aria sat down on the steps upset. She was worried she wasn't going to find the right dress for graduation. She wanted to look her best, however she just couldn't find the right dress. Of course Sarah running her mouth didn't help either.

"What are you doing out here Aria?" Jane's voice came from behind her.

"I didn't find the right dress for graduation."

"Well, you could always have a dress made."

"That will take to long."

"Alec knows a vampire who can do it and in no time. How do you think your prom dress was made."

"He is busy."

"Actually he is back already. He finished early."

"No, I do not want to be a pain. I will just go shopping in the morning and try to find a dress." Aria walked up to her room as Jane fallowed her. Jane walked in to Alec's room as Aria went to her own.

"Brother."

"Yes?"

"Aria needs a white dress made for graduation. Why don't you get that friend of yours to make her one."

"Is that what Aria wants?"

"She seemed pretty upset so why don't you have a dress made and give it to her in the morning."

"Sure." Alec took off as fast as he could. Jane smiled then walked back to her room. Aria was in her closet trying to find something but she was having no such luck. Getting frustrated she walked out of her room and over to Alec's room. She looked around, only to find Alec was not in his room. Aria could have sworn Jane said Alec was back. Aria laid down in his bed waiting for him only to fall asleep while waiting. About a hour later Alec walked in his room. He knew Aria was in there he could smell her sent. He looked on his bed to find her fast asleep. Alec picked her up and carried her over to her own room. He knew she would just love the dress that was being made for her.

"Alec." He heard her voice before he walked out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Where was you?"

"I had some other things to take care of."

"Alright, tomorrow will you go shopping with me?"

"Sure. Get some sleep." Alec kissed Aria on the forehead then took off to his own room. Aria fell asleep again dreaming of Alec. Jane was waiting for Alec in his room when he returned. Jane knew the surprise Alec had for Aria on her graduation and she couldn't wait. Alec walked in and seen Jane looking in the bag he had got for Aria. Once again Alec had gotten her everything as he did for prom. However the only thing missing from the bag was the dress.

"Where is her dress I want to see it?"

"You have to wait until tomorrow when I go pick it up."

"You suck Alec."

"As for your information I do not."

"I want to know this friend of yours, I loved Aria's prom dress."

"Why you want her to make you something?"

"Yes, are you sleeping with her?" Alec laughed and shook his head.

"We used to date."

"What are you now?"

"Just friends."

"Yeah, does Aria know this?"

"Aria doesn't need to know this because Aria already knows I used to date other girls."

"Oh that's great X girlfriend making dress for new girlfriend."

"Aria knows I used to date other girls before her."

"Yeah but this is different Alec. She is making dresses for Aria, and she is your X girlfriend."

"So what, it is not like we have feelings for each other we are just friends."

"Did you ever think about how Aria is going to feel about this?"

"Not really, because it shouldn't matter." Jane rolled her eyes then walked out of the room.

"If you don't tell Aria, I will." She said knowing he could hear her. Alec sighed and sat down on the couch in his room. He wondered how Aria would take it when he told her. He figured tommrow when he went to pick up the dress he should take Aria to meet his X girlfriend and his good friend. Alec was a little worried now, what if Aria changed her mind when she found out about this, would she not want to marry him anymore? Would she decide she no longer wanted a baby with him? He had so many thoughts running threw his head that he knew tonight was going to be a long night.

Let me know what you think so far and don't forget, pictures are on my page!


	8. Chapter 8

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I am starting to think I wont have a dress for graduation. Alec is going to go shopping with me, I know he did a good job with my prom dress so I trust him on helping me find the perfect graduation dress. Jane is acting a little strange towards Alec today, then again could be PMS. Wait do vampires even get PMS? Well I am not asking Jane that because she mite make me suffer in pain. Daddy has things for Jane and Alec to do and they are feeding right now so once again I have to wait. I really hate waiting. I figured if I shower then get ready they will be done by then. Well once again I was wrong, so here I am in my new pretty pink shirt, white jeans, and my black and pink DC shoes waiting.** (A/N:Picture on page!)** Alec promised he wouldn't be long. However he can not disobey my father. Sometimes I wish he would just at least once in a while for me but he wont. Everyone is so scared to displease my father. Well I just heard Alec's door close so I guess that means hes going to change then we are ready to go shopping. Wish me luck on finding my dress today.

Love, love, love,

Aria

Aria walked over to Alec's room and knocked on the door lightly. Alec heard her, he could hear her walking over to his room. "You can come in Aria." She walked in his room to find him dressed and ready to go.

"So we can go shopping now?"

"Yes, but first I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright." Aria sat down as Alec sat beside her.

"Jane has been on my case all day and if I don't tell you she will. When I got your prom dress, I didn't buy it from a store a friend of mine made it."

"I loved it, that is all that mattered."

"There is more to it, the girl who made it yes she is a vampire, and she is also a X girlfriend of mine. We are still friends, and just friends. I do not have feelings in any way but friends with her."

"That is fine Alec."

"Really?" Aria laughed.

"I trust you Alec, and besides I am not a jealous control freak or anything."

"Good, now we can go shopping, however just not for a dress."

"Why?"

"I already have your dress being made for you and I am sure you will love it."

"So what are we going shopping for?"

"Anything you want to go shopping for."

"Well I do need white shoes."

"I got you everything you need."

"Then why don't we just spend the day together."

"Sounds good to me." Alec and Aria went down to the beach and walked along the water for a while. The sun wasn't out so they didn't have to worry. There was some people at the beach but not to many. As they walked down the beach Alec took Aria's hand in his. Side by side, hand in hand. After a while of walking they found a spot to sit down at.

"So does your friend who is making my dress, does she know who it is for?"

"She know's your are the princess, she is also glad to be making your dress."

"Does she know other things?"

"She knows everything Aria. She is like my best friend, and I tell her everything." Aria leaned her head on Alec's shoulder. They sat there in complete silence. For a while that was till Alec noticed some guy checking out Aria. "We should go."

"Why?"

"That guy over there keeps looking at you."

"So let him look."

"Aria, I can't stand it." She lifted her head then tuned around to face Alec.

"Who care's if he is looking. There is so many girls out there that look at you. My prom as a matter of a fact, but you didn't see me getting angry."

"So all them girls and you are telling me that you didnt notice?"

"The only girl I notice is you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are the better person, you are never jealous, and always kind to everyone even the ones who are not so kind to you. I really don't even see how you can be my singer, you deserve so much better."

"I deserve you." Alec leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. After a few seconds of making out, Alec pulled away. Aria noticed his eyes went to red, to black in that matter of time. "You should go eat."

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?" He leaned in and kissed her again. The guy finally stopped looking at Aria and left the beach. Alec noticed this but Aria only noticed Alec. She climbed over on to Alec's lap facing him, but not breaking the kiss. He hands ran up and down Alec's chest, until his hands grabbed hers and stopped her. He pulled away from her.

"Not here."

"Then let's go back to your room."

"Aria, I want to wait until after your graduation."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"I already do."

"Then let's go back home and not to finish what we started. I want to get Jane then we can go pick up your dress."

"After graduation you have to promise next time you wont stop."

"I promise I will not stop unless we are in a public place." Aria laughed then got off of Alec. They walked back home in human speed still hand in hand.

Once they arrived home Jane was already waiting for them. Jane couldn't wait to meet this friend of Alec's. She was also going to warn this friend of his that if she ever try anything to get between Alec and Aria she will suffer in pain. Jane was glad Aria was Alec's singer because Aria was the sweetest girl ever. She Aria didn't dress like it, but that was because her friends. Jane also couldn't wait to be a aunt. She knew she would never be able to have kids, but Aria could and Jane would be able to help her with the baby. She noticed Aria and Alec were holding hands as they walked up to her.

"Well sister are you ready to go see Aria's dress?"

"Yes."

Alec walked with Jane and Aria to his friends. As they got there Jane noticed Alec let go of Aria's hand. Aria didn't really seem to notice or care. They walked in the door of the small dress shop when a girl walked out of the back. "Alec!" The girl ran up and hugged him as Jane growled.

"Raven this is my sister Jane, and the Princess Aria." Raven bowed down to Aria.

"Pleaser to meet you, Princess."

"She doesn't like that or being called that just call her Aria." Alec was laughing a little.

"My apologies."

"Accepted." Aria said smiling at the young girl.

"I take it you loved the prom dress?"

"Yes, you did a wonderful job on it."

"Thank you so much. I am sure you are hear to see your gradation dress."

"Yes if that isn't to much trouble."

"Not at all please do come this way." They fallowed her back in the back to were there was so many dresses. Jane shot Alec dirty looks.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"What?"

"That Aria is your girlfriend."

"Actually Aria is not my girlfriend."

"Does Aria know this?"

"Ask her."

"Fine I will." Jane walked over to Aria who was excited and waiting to see her dress.

"Are you and Alec dating?"

"Well not really, he never asked me out or anything so I would have to say no." Jane growled then walked back to Alec as Raven came out with a dress.

"You are stupid, and you need to ask her out before graduation." Alec ignored Jane as he watched Aria's expression as she seen the dress.

"I love it! That dress is perfect! I can't wait till graduation."

"I am so glad you love it. You do not know how much of a honor it is to have the Princess love the dress I have made for her."

"Please just call me Aria, I am not a princess yet."

"Sorry." Raven looked over at Alec and smiled, once again Jane growled.

"Don't hurt me for asking this Jane but do vampires get PMS?"

"No, why?"

"You sure are growling a lot like you have it." Alec busted out laughing as did Raven.

"Very funny Aria, and you are lucky."

"How am I lucky?"

"Your father would kill me if I used my powers on you."

"Well, thank you so much for the dress I really do love it." Aria said to Raven. As they was ready to leave Raven pulled Alec over to the side.

"So, I over heard that you are single."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"After tonight I don't think I will be, look Raven you are a great girl and all but I have strong feelings for Aria, and she is my singer."

"How can you be with her Alec, you are a guard and she is the princess."

"I know this."

"So why are you wasting your time."

"I am not. look you need to understand Aria and I are aloud to be together and we are going to be."

"Whatever Alec, make sure people know the dress she is wearing is made by me." Alec rolled his eyes then walked back to Jane and Aria.

"Well brother I am off for a snack, once you get Aria home you should eat also."

"Goodbye sister." Alec took Aria's hand in his as they walked back home.

"Alec, can I ask you something?"

"You know you always can."

"What are we?"

"Well you are human and I am vampire, that is what we are, unless you mean sex, I am a male and you are female least I hope so." Aria laughed.

"No I am female, but I mean we kiss, hold hands, so what are we?"

"Dating?"

"Are you asking me to be you girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Well then maybe I am." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well maybe I am glad you are."

"I am glad to be your girlfriend." She stopped walking then kissed Alec. Before things got to heated, and Alec's hunger got the best of him he picked up Aria and ran home.

I am going to make you wait to see the dress untill the next chapter. However let me know what you think so far! Don't forget pictures are on my page! Reviews please! Also the next chapter to come I promise you are going to love!


	9. Chapter 9

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I did it! Today is my graduation and I can't wait. Alec promised me he would be there so that is going to be the best part of it all. I have to get ready here soon, I have to be at the school to practice here soon then come home and get ready. Jane promised to help me get ready, but my father has her and Alec busy. I really am about to go yell at him for this but he promised me they would be back in time for everything. I was even called a spoiled brat today by some of the other guards. Well that's just fine because Jane took care of them for saying that. I really can't wait till this day is over, then Alec and I can start our life together. I hope he don't take to long on deciding when is the right time. Well I best be going, I do not want to be late for practice.

Love, love, love,

Aria

It took a hour to get threw practice and Aria was hot, tired and annoyed. She had to sit in the hot sun as they ran threw everything. Plus she knew tonight she would be sitting threw it all over again. Aria walked in her room and flopped down on her bed. Alec walked in to notice how tired she was. He laid her bag down beside the bed that she would soon need. Alec could tell she was hot, he could see the little beads of sweat on her forehead, that a human wouldn't really notice. He laid down beside her and pulled her in his arms to help cool her down. "Have fun?"

"No I am so damn tired, I can't wait to get this over. We had to sit in the hot sun and we do for a while threw the whole graduation."

"I promise it will be the best night of your life."

"Your funny Alec, sitting there for two hours listing to people go on and on is not the idea of the best night of my life." He laughed at little as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I have time to sleep, and that is just what I am going to do."

"Yeah, Jane is busy setting everything up for your party tonight after gradation."

"There is going to be so many people here, I really don't know if I want to do it now."

"You can't back out now, you already invited the whole school." Aria sighed and started to fall asleep.

Aria wasn't asleep long when Jane walked in the room. She noticed the sweat on Aria's head. Her eyes widen as she looked over to Alec. "What did you do!"

"Nothing, we didn't do what you are thinking. Aria had to sit out in the sun for practice."

"You are lucky. I need some help with everything, so get down her and help me out. I know she will want her after party to be perfect." Jane walked out the door as Alec got out of bed careful not to wake Aria. He knew this would be the last time she actually saw and spend time with her friends. He really didn't think Aro would allow her friends to come to there wedding or be there once Aria is changed. Alec walked down to help Jane finish setting up in the throne room. Aro had the chairs removed for the time being, it was turned in to a stage. Alec was shocked the Aro went that far for Aria, but then again, she would only get to do this once. Alec started to work on helping Jane with everything.

Aria woke up and noticed that Alec was no longer beside her. She sighed getting out of bed going threw her bags. There was two dresses, her graduation dress, and her after party dress. She couldn't believe her father was letting her have a party in the throne room of all rooms. Aria started going threw her bags, getting everything ready. She knew Jane was going to help her with her hair, so she walked in her bathroom. She knew she had time to kill and a nice hot bubble bath was just what she needed. Aria turned on the water and dumped bubbles in her water. She got undressed then relaxed in to the nice hot water.

Jane took off to Aria's room, she was going to fix Aria's hair so that it was curly but not to curly. Aria loved her hair that way and Jane always did it the best, or at least that was what Aria said. Walking in Arias room Jane heard the water drain from the tub. "You ready to get you hair done?"

"Yeah give me a second."

"Did you remember white underwear and white strapless bra?"

"Shit, I have all but the bra!" Jane started to laugh.

"I will be right back, I will run out and get you one." Jane took off as Aria got dressed and ready to go. In no time Jane was back with the strapless white bra.

"Thanks so much Jane what would I do with out you."

"Well either go braless or look silly with your bra straps sticking out." Aria laughed then walked in the bathroom to put her bra on.

"So what do you think of that girl?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

"She seemed nice, why?"

"I think she is after Alec." Aria stepped out of the bathroom.

"They used to date."

"Yeah but I think she wants him back."

"Alright."

"Alright? That is all you are going to say is alright? If I was you I would be making her suffer."

"Jane she is vampire, I am human still. Also a lot of girls like Alec an want him it don't bother me."

"Can I make her suffer for you?"

"No, you can not. I think after this her dress company is on its own." Aria said looking down at the dress she had on.

"Why is that?"

"The only reason she is glad I am wearing the dresses she makes is because then every vampire female out there will want them because the Princess is wearing them. This is the last one I will wear of hers because I really need a dress." Jane nodded her head as she started to work on Aria's hair. **(A/N: Picture on page!)**

"I still say you should let me make her suffer just some."

"Now Jane that is not very nice, so are you coming to my graduation?"

"I wish I could."

"To what part?"

"Both, but you know how hard it is for me to be nice, and your father has requested we all eat before your party since we will be around so many humans."

"So only Alec is coming to graduation?"

"Yeah, he is hunting right now then when he gets back he will be ready to go."

"Make sure to tell him to sit in the stands far down near the end."

"I will. All done." Aria stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look perfect."

"Thanks, by the way pick out any dress you want in the closet for my party."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It is like a shopping mall in here. I need a map to get out." Aria laughed as Jane looked around for something to wear.

"You know wear everything is help your self, just don't touch the stuff in the bag on my bed it is for my party tonight." Aria heard Jane squeal from in the closet and she laughed. Jane never had a reason for clothing like Aria had. She loved all of Aria's things but she was also in the same type of clothing for missions and Aria's clothing would not be good for a mission. However when there was a time for dressing up nice Aria always let Jane pick something of hers. Anyone would say Aria was a spoiled brat if they seen all the clothing she had. However right now none of that mattered to her, all she cared about was getting this over and spending time with Alec. As Aria walked down the halls she ran in to Felix.

"Where are you of to in a hurry Felix?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you, now wear are you going?"

"To see Jane."

"She is having fun in my closet."

"I know I can hear her." He started laughing.

"Why don't you ask her to my party after words, you know as your date." Just then there was a growl from behind her. Aria turned around to see Alec behind her.

"Well, hello to you to but your not a dog." Felix started to laugh but stopped when Alec growled again. "What is your fucking problem?" Aria was now pissed off.

"He is not asking my sister out."

"Excuse me? So it is alright for you to have a girlfriend but not alright for your sister to date?"

"He is to old for her."

"As you are to old for me Alec. You know what forget it don't even show up, I will go threw this alone and will be just fine with out you there." Aria walked off down the hall trying hard to keep the tears back so her make up would not run. Alec felt like the world just came crashing down when Aria told him not to show up. He looked at Felix then back to the way Aria had walked off.

"I will deal with you later." He ran after Aria. Soon as he reached her she knew he was there.

"Go away Alec."

"No, I want to come to your graduation, I want to be there for you."

"Well I don't want you there no more."

"Come on Aria don't do this."

"Your the one who's doing it. You should let Jane be happy to Alec."

"I will, just not with Felix."

"Why not?"

"He is to old for her."

"Once again so are you for me!" Alec grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Fine you don't want me there I wont be there." Alec stormed off as Aria slid down against the wall. She flipped open her cell phone to see she had a hour till everything started. Sighing to herself she got up off the floor then walked out of the door. However before she walked out the door, witch she knew Alec could hear her as could everyone else she made sure of it. "Fine, I wont be there either." Aria walked out the door and the other way, away from the school. She didn't get very far when Jane was the one to catch up to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Skipping graduation."

"Aria you can not do that!"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't, go to the school, I promise you Alec will be there and I will make sure of it." Jane took off as Aria sighed and walked back to the school.

Aria walked in the school as all her friends talked away about who was all coming, and how they couldn't wait till the party at Aria's. Jenna walked over to Aria knowing something was wrong. "Hey why you look like you lost your dog?"

"Alec and I got in a fight."

"That suck's about what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So who all is coming for you?"

"I think no one."

"Come on Aria, isn't your dad coming?"

"No, he and my mom don't like to be around a lot of people."

"So you are alone?"

"I guess, but that's fine." Jenna hugged her best friend she felt bad for Aria. The sun was going down and the field lights kicked on. Aria looked up at the stands to see all the family's and friends sitting down.

"Alright, make sure you put your cell phone's away. We are going to be walking down in a few minutes." One of the teachers yelled. Aria grabbed her phone and looked at it seeing there was a message. She opened her phone to hurry up and read it.

'You was right, I shouldn't be in the way of Jane and who she dates. I really am sorry, and I will be there for you even if you don't want me here. Love Alec.'

"Awww." Jenna turned to her friend who was smiling away.

"I take it you and Alec made up?"

"Yeah he is here to."

"Good, I didn't want you to be alone for this." Aria put her phone in her purse and off to the side with Jenna's. They started to walk down to take there seats. On there way down to their seats Aria keep looking for Alec. There he was at the far end, away from other people. She smiled at him as he smiled back. Jenna looked at her best friend, and then back to Alec. She was glad that he was there for her best friend. She also was glad that Aria found someone who loves her and she loved back. Jenna knew Alec would treat Aria right.

The speeches went on for ever and ever and ever. Alec thought he seen Aria fall asleep. Her one teacher keep going on and on about the same thing over and over to the point he wanted to go down and shut the guy up. Finally it came to a end and they started calling names. Poor Aria had a long wait since her last name was Volturi. Fifty three names later it finally came. "Aria...Volturi." Aria hated how they said the names slowly. It made it seem even longer. She walked up on stage as Alec started taking pictures. As she walked down with her diploma in her hand she stopped so Alec could take her picture. Then she went in line with the others as they stood along a line. Finally it was time to throw there caps. Aria couldn't wait to throw hers. She couldn't wait to this to finally be over. Just then everyone threw there caps as they all went flying and landed on the ground.

"You may now come on to the field for more pictures." They announced as Aria picked up her cap.

All the parents were not aloud to walk down on stage and take pictures. Alec walked down to Aria who was waiting on the other side of the fence for him. He jumped over it causing her to laugh. "Act human Alec." He laughed back at her then kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I am acting my age, well the age I look." He pulled out his camera. "We need pictures of this." Aria rolled her eyes but let him take her picture. He saw some lady walking by and stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but could you please take a picture of me and her together for me?"

"Sure no problem." The women took the picture of Alec and Aria together smiling.

"Thanks." Aria smiled then looked back at Alec as the lady walked away.

"You was nice to a human."

"Well I wasn't going to be rude, I wanted a picture of us so I had to be nice." Aria laughed some more and shook her head.

"So what next?" Alec started to get a little nervous but he knew now was the time. Pulling out his cell phone he flipped threw the music as a song started to play softly. Then Alec went as far as started to sing to her. **(A/N: Song is Let's Get Married By Jagged Edge)**

"See first of all, I know these so called players wouldn't tell you this  
But, Imma be real and say what's on my heart  
Lets take this chance to make this love feel relevant  
Didn't you know I loved you from the start yeah

Then I think about, all the years we put in this relationship  
Who knew we'd make it this far  
Then I think about,where would I be if we were to just fall apart  
And I can't stand the thought of losing you

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married

Meet me at the alter in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl and I must confess  
Lets get married

Said I done it all, but frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness  
I wanna come home to you and only you  
Cause making love to just anyone ain't happenin'  
I just gotta be with you  
Did you think about, us finishing something we started so long ago  
I wanna give you my all  
And did you think about, maybe us having some babies  
come on wont you be my lady  
forever girl

im ready to commit to you  
and i just cant wait for that night  
cuz i need you here with me,  
and lets start a family

Meet me at the altar in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl I must confess  
Girl let's just get married I just want to get married

Meet me at the alter in your white dress  
We ain't gettin no younger we might as well do it  
Been feelin' you all the while girl and I must confess  
Lets get married"

By the time the song ended Alec was down on his knee holding out a ring. Everyone had turned to watch them soon as they heard the music starting to play. All the girls that went to school with Aria wear nothing but jealous as for there parents it was a major shock. Aria's teachers even watched with mouths opened in shock. "Aria Volturi will you please make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?" Aria swallowed hard, she didn't notice all the people watching them, or that it went from loud to quiet. She only noticed Alec down on his knee with a ring in his hand and asking her to marry him.

"Yes." That was when she finally noticed everyone was watching them because everyone started to clap and cheer for them. Alec slipped the ring on her finger as people started to walk over to congratulate them. Aria couldn't believe Alec did it there in fount of so many humans, she always though when he asked her it would be with them alone, or in fount of her family. This made her gradation the best day of her life, Alec keep his promise.

Hope you all liked it. I had so much fun writing this chapter and I love it! So let me know what you think so far and I want to thank everyone for reading this! However I am very sorry it is late family issues went down, more like on my boyfriends side because they do not approve of us being together anymore because of my job and life. Well we are still together and getting threw this I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to tell everyone I am so sorry I couldn't update my computer crashed, I got a new lap top and wireless internet but my box wont work with my new lap top so they are coming to fix it Thursday. I should have more updates soon as I get my internet back but until then it will only be Thursdays. I am very sorry. I also have to rewrite everything because I lost everything when my computer crashed so please give me some time. Thanks so much. I almost forgot the rated M is started in this chapter._

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

My party was so cool, however some people came up to me and Alec and told us that we was to young to get married.** (Graduation things on page go back and check it you want.)** Funny part is if they really knew how old Alec really is and that he is older then them. My friends couldn't wait to see my ring. I love my ring, Alec did a really good job. Today I have to work on planning our wedding, yes I said our wedding because Alec and I are planning this together. You know how most girls take over it and say its there wedding, well I am not that kind of girl. I want this to be just as much of Alec's day as it is mine. I want it to be our day. I love the color red and he loves the color black so everything is going to be red and black. It is going to look great! Also Alec asked me if he could read you but I told him that no one should ever read a girls diary because it is personal. I may let him someday, just not for a while though. Well I have to go because we are going to some store to pick out things for the wedding. Also I added a picture of Alec and I in the back. **(A/N: Picture on page.)**

Love, love, love.  
Aria

Aria sat on her bed waiting for Alec to finish feeding. She was on her lap top playing sims to kill time. This was the time Aria was drive insane. She couldn't leave her room until everyone was done eating. To Aria it was gross but she loved Alec but she wasn't sure once she became a vampire that she would be able to feed off humans. Alec told her that she would get over it once she was changed but she wasn't so sure about that. She also knew the Cullen's didn't drink human blood maybe she could be like them and drink animal. She got tired of her game so she shut her lap top just as her door started to open. Alec finally walked in her room and sat down beside her. "What are you up to?"

"I was playing the sims but it got boring, can we go do something?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could get started on that baby I really want?'

"We made a deal Aria, after we get married."

"Fine, then lets go get married now." Alec started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You are for real aren't you?"

"Yes, I really want a baby Alec."

"Why do you even want a child?" Jane said as she walked in Aria's room.

"Because Jane, the baby will be part of me and Alec."

"You already have my brother."

"Yes but a child will be both of us, haven't you ever wanted a baby?"

"No, I really am not much for humans."

"Oh thanks a lot Jane, after all I am a human."

"That is different, you are the princess. If you was a normal human you would be my dinner."

"Thanks so much Jane." Alec gave Jane dirty looked.

"Get out sister." Jane ruled her eyes the walked out of the room. Aria laid down on her bed with her back facing Alec. She sighed really loud then closed her eyes.

"Go back to your room, or something." She just wanted to be alone.

"I thought we was going to go do something."

"I don't feel like it anymore." Alec reached over Aria and turned her to face him.

"If this is what you really want then we can work on the baby and then have the wedding later."

"Really?"

"Yes, but first you have to do something for me."

"What is that?"

"Well, I want to take you on a date."

"We can do that." Alec leaned down and kissed Aria.

"I will be back in about a hour so take your time in getting ready."

"Okay." Alec got up to walk out of the room at normal human speed when Aria stopped him. "Alec."

"Yeah?" She got up out of the bed then walked over to him. Aria pulled Alec to her then started to kiss him. The kiss deepened then got hot. Aria started to push Alec to her bed. She knew she couldn't really do it unless he let her and he was. Alec pulled away from Aria then laughed.

"Someone is eager to get what they want, and a littler sooner then our deal." She smiled at him evilly.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"With what we did, no I didn't want to stop. The only thing is we have a date to go to first before we do anything else."

"Come on Alec, I am all hot and bothered and I know you are took I could feel your hard on pushing in to me."

"How would you know about any of this I thought you was a virgin."

"I am but I know about sex Alec." Alec kissed her forehead.

"Get ready, I will be back soon to get you." He took off out of the room so fast. Aria screamed in frustration witch caused Alec to laugh because he knew she was angry with him.

Aria was dressed and waiting for Alec to come back for there date. Alec had it all planned out, he took her out back in the garden with lights all around. They sat on the bench looking around. Aria loved it, she knew it couldn't of took Alec long to set up however if she was to set it up it would have taken her all day. Aria leaned her head on his shoulder as Alec leaned his head on hers.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can every night for ever."

"Yeah but it is not night time all day." Alec laughed at little. Just then music started and Alec stood up.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." Alec smiled and kissed her cheek. They started to dance to the music as Aria just laid her head on his shoulder. As they danced Alec leaned in and kissed Aria. She kissed him back, just as they started to kiss it started to rain. Alec pulled away from Aria only to have her pull him back to her. After a while of making out in the rain Alec pulled away from her. "We need to get you out of this rain before you get sick."

"Yeah." They walked back in to Aria's room as she walked in to her closet to get something else to put on. Alec ran over to his room to change fast but he was done and back in Arias room before she was done. Alec sat on her bed relaxing when Aria walked in the room. Aria sat on her bed beside Alec. He was laying face down with his face to her. Aria reached over and started rubbing his back. "Your really cold." Alec laughed.

"That was something you should have noticed a while ago."

"I did, but I was starting to wonder if sex was going to be cold with you." Aria removed her hand from Alec and turned her face away embarrassed. Alec sat up and turned her around to pull her in his lap.

"I wouldn't really call it sex, more of making love. I am sure it may feel cold but I doubt you will be thinking anything about the coldness of my body and parts." Alec leaned in and kissed Aria, as she kissed him back. His hand found its way to her breast as he rubbed them causing her to moan. Alec smiled pulling away from the kiss. He knew she was enjoying being with him and him touching her. Now all that he needed was her to touch him also.

"Don't be afraid, you can touch me." Aria lifted his shirt over his head and started to rub his chest then down his stomach. Alec loved how her warm hands felt against him. Her hands found there way to his pants as they started to kiss again. However Aria pulled back from Alec.

"Take your pants off please." Doing as told Alec took off his pants letting him only in boxers. Aria was a little nervous but that started to fade away when Alec started to kiss her again. As they where lip locked Aria heard the ripping of her tank top. She knew Alec ripped it off but she didn't care. All that mattered to her now was Alec. He picked her up not breaking the kiss and pulled her shorts down her legs then set her back down pulling them the rest of the way off. Aria was now in just a pair of thongs as Alec was just in boxers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I love you and I want to be with you forever." Alec smiled, he could never be any happier. He also never thought that the girl who would be his mate would be the princess. He always thought a princess would be a stuck up bitch that only cared about herself. Aria however was nothing like that, she loved everyone, she was kind to everyone. Aria was meant to be a princess. She was Alec's princess. She was the love of his life, and soon to be his wife. Alec ripped her thong off her causing her to gasp. He smiled evilly at her causing her to grin back at him. She started to push his boxers down however he stopped her.

"I want to do something first." Alec laid her down on the bed on her back. He got down between her legs and spread them apart. Alec could smell she was wet and ready for him. He wanted to please her tonight and make this all about her. He started to lick her causing her to moan loud. Even if she was quite everyone could still hear her. Slowly Alec inserted one finger in her. Aria pushed her hips up to him as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Relax."

"I can't when you are doing this it feels to good." Alec was glad she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He went back to licking and fingering her with just one finger then added another finger. After a while later he pulled his face back from her and started to finger her faster causing her to lift her hips up to meet his hand each time only to be pushed back down by him. After a few more minutes Aria finally came. Alec went back to licking her cleaning up her cum. Once he finished he pulled off his boxers then got on top of her.

"Ready?"

"More then you'll ever know."

"This is going to hurt a little."

"I will be fine." Alec pushed his cock in to Aria causing her to tense up from the pain.

"Relax, or it will only hurt worse." Aria trusted Alec so she did as he told her. He started to go a little faster as the pain turned to pleasure. Alec knew he wasn't going to last long being in Aria. To him she felt even better then having sex with another vampire. Aria never noticed the coldness from him, but she did notice that he was not that small down there. She loved the way his penis felt inside of her and the looks on his face the whole time. She then noticed Alec almost looked as if he was in pain.

"Alec, are you alright?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She knew this wasn't good his eyes were no longer red. They was black, as they are when he is hungry for blood. Just then he came down close to her as if he was going to bite her only to bite in to the pillow next to her. That was when she felt something fill the insides of her. She knew he was cumming but she also thanked god that he bite the pillow and not her. Finally she came along with him, then he got off her and took off out the door. Aria laid in bed looking at the door that Alec had taking off out of. She started to close her eyes and fall asleep when she felt someone come in the room and move her body.

"Aria, Aria, talk to me please." Aria opened her eyes to see Jane standing next to the bed checking her over.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Alec. he didn't bite you did he?"

"No. everything is fine Jane go back to what ever you was doing."

"Aria, this is risky. Alec could have killed you tonight."

"He didn't."

"This time but next time you mite not be so lucky. He is feeding now, but I don't think you should see each other the rest of the night." Aria got up out of bed with the sheet around her.

"Jane I want to be with Alec, I trust him."

"He don't trust himself around you now." Aria walked in to her closet grabbing a long t-shirt pulling it on then went back out to Jane.

"Where is he?"

"He just got done feeding, he is on his way to his room." Aria walked out of her room past Jane and over to Alec's room. Jane fallowed her still trying to talk her out of being with Alec for the rest of the night.

"Jane, stop. I want to be with Alec." Just then Alec walked in the room.

"Aria, you should listen and go back to your room for the night."

"So what am I just a fuck and run to you now Alec?"

"No, but I almost bit you tonight. Just please go to you room sleep and I will be there in the morning when you wake."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." Aria walked over to Alec to notice he was holding his breath. She kissed him on the lips however he did not return the kiss. He really didn't trust himself with her right now. The last thing he wanted to do was kill Aria and turn her before she had there baby. Aria sighed then went back to her room. She turned on the hot water in her tub and added bubbles. Getting in the tub to relax her mind thought back to the way Alec acted. She was started to wonder if he was going to avoid her from now on. Her heart started to break. She just wanted to be like normal loving couples. They had sex and cuddled in bed together, then feel asleep in each others arms. Aria knew as long as she was human she would never have that with Alec. Aria finished her bath then changed for bed, she could smell Alec all threw her room. Her bed smelled so much like him witched helped her fall asleep. She was in dream land, the world were Alec and here had the perfect loving relationship a normal couple would have. Alec however sat in his room scared of what could have happened tonight in that bedroom.

_My new lap top said I wrote five pages. I am not sure how long this is going to look once I post it but I hope it is enought to tie you over till at least Thursday if I have internet by then. I really hope I do because I am going crazy with out being able to post what I write. Don't forget to check out the pictures on my page. Once again I am very sorry that I could not post this as soon as I wanted to. I hope this lap top don't crash or I will be pissed because I just bought this one and paid $300 for it. It is a purple mini Acer, a lot of people say mini's suck and so do Acers but I like it so far. Well hope you enjoyed this I will update soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I can now get online however since I lost everything on my old computer I am slowly rewriting everything but I promise to update soon as I finish the chapters. I also want to thank everyone and **Ncky **it would not load for me so can you please email it to me at I would love to see that picture you made. I am also so greatfull that you would do that. I also want to thank everyone else and I am glad you like this fiction._

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

Alec has been avoiding me the last week. He really only comes in my room to get me for when my father needs me. We really don't even talk its just 'Aria Master need you.' and 'Alright.' and that is about it. That or he sends Jane, I am starting to rethink this whole thing with Alec. I feel like I got used and now he wants to run but he can't because he can not disobey my father. So I also found out that I am in fact having a child to Alec. My father had called the Cullen's family and I am also planning on going to stay with them for a while. Alec does not know about me planning on going to stay till after I give birth to our baby. I already talked to my father and told him what I wanted to do and he told me that it was just fine. So in about three days the Cullen's will be waiting for me at the air port and I will be staying there. I just have to find a way to tell Alec. Well I guess I should go talk to him or at least try.

Love, love, love,

Aria

Aria closed her book putting it back in her night stand then walked over to Alec's room. She walked inside looking around but noticed he was not in there at all. She figured he was busy for her father as he has been asking for more missions lately. Aria sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She figured the best place to wait for Alec would be in his room. She sat there for about three hours when Jane walked in. "Aria what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Alec."

"Aria, didn't Alec tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He is on a mission and it is going to take about a week so he will not be back until then." Aria froze. Jane walked over and sat down beside her.

"So I take it he never told you?" Aria just shook her head. "Aria I love my brother and all but maybe you should give up and find a normal human guy to have a baby with then be changed after words." Aria started to cry as Jane pulled her close.

"It's to late."

"What's to late? Aria you are young you can find someone."

"No Jane, I am pregnant."

"To Alec?"

"Yes, Doctor Cullen said that it will go faster then a normal pregnancy because the child will be half vampire and half human."

"Does your father know?"

"Yes he said I can go stay with the Cullen's until I have the baby but he expects me to come right back."

"Alec doesn't know at all does he?"

"He hasn't talked to me in a while, now he is gone. No He does not know."

"Try calling him on his cell phone." Aria flipped open her phone and tried to call Alec but it went right to voice mail. Aria growled slamming her phone shut then got up and walked over to her room. Jane fallowed and wondered what Aria was up to. Jane watched Aria throw clothing around the room. Jane then noticed Aria was packing.

"Where are you going?"

"If Alec can leave and not tell me then well that is what I am going to do. I also want you to promise you will not say where I am or even the fact that I am pregnant."

"Aria you can't do this, Alec is the father and he needs to know."

"If he wanted to know he wouldn't leave me like he did, or ignore me like he has been." Jane sighed then stated to walk out of the room.

"I will not tell him, good luck." Aria watched Jane leave her room then continued to pack her clothing. She was going to get back at Alec for what he did to her, he made her feel like hell. He was breaking her heart and she wasn't going to sit there and take it. Aria was going to make Alec feel the way she felt. Finally she was finished packing everything that she would need then walked down to the throne room. She seen her father talking to someone so she stepped back and waited till he finished. That was when she noticed Alec standing off to the side. He looked at her but she just looked away. Aro had people whole the guy and ripped his head off as Aria turned away not watching to watch. Once it was done and over Aro stepped over the mans body and walked over to Aria.

"What are you doing here my dear?"

"I am packed and ready to go now. I was going to leave early."

"Aria my dear, I really wish you would wait a few days." Alec stood back and watched. He was unsure what was going on, he didn't even know Aria was going away.

"Please daddy, don't make me stay." Alec walked over to see what was going on.

"As you wish." Aria had tears coming down her face and Aro hated to see that. He gave in all the time when it came to them tears. Aro walked away to set things up for Aria to leave early. Alec stepped closer to Aria.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here for a while, why are you even here."

"I am on a mission and I had to bring that guy back, I have to go get three more who broke the law."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you plan on leaving some place?"

"Because you left with out telling me."

"Aria, I have a job to do and you must understand this."

"I do but you are avoiding me ever since we had sex." Alec grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"I have a lot on my mind Aria."

"That is fine, you will get your space to think because I am going to be gone for a while."

"Where are you going and for how long?"

"Some place you don't need to know and I will come back when I feel like it." Aria walked away from Alec and to her room to see Jane picking up her things.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Master sent me to get you and you things. You are leaving in a half hour." Aria fallowed Jane out to the car that was waiting. Alec watched Aria leave in the car and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. Aria turned around in her seat in the limo and looked back at Alec. She felt bad about leaving him like this but this was the right thing to do. The Cullen's had been threw this before and they would be able to make sure Aria and her baby made it. Aria turned back around closing her eyes with the image of Alec always imprinted in to her mind.

"She will be back Alec." Alec turned around to see Jane standing behind him.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me that she will be back." Alec still had no idea that Aria was pregnant with his child. Jane knew she should tell Alec but she also didn't want Aria pissed off at her. Alec went on with his mission, Jane went back to Aro, as Aria went to the Cullen's to live.

_Let me know what you think and I promise the next chapter as soon as I can.__**.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to thank everyone for sticking with me even with my internet and computer problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much._

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I am on my way to the Cullen's. Carlisle is going to get everything ready for me to have the baby. I still have a hour drive to this place and I am about to fall asleep. I feel bad for leaving Alec with out telling him but this is for the best. He is already avoiding me as if he can't stand me. The look on his face when the car pulled away made me want to stop the driver and run back to him. Well I will go back someday, just not till I am ready. I waited for Alec, I think it is time he waited for me.

Love, love, love,

Aria

The car pulled up to the Cullen's home. Aria waited as the driver stepped out and opened her door. She looked around the beautiful home. She took a deep breath then started to walk to the door. Before she even reached the door Alice walked out. "Aria, we are so glad to have you here."

"I am really glad to be here."

"Tired of playing princess?" Aria laughed.

"More then anything in this world."

"Come meet everyone else." Aria already knew most of the Cullen's. She heard about Bella but had not met her. She also knew about Renesmee but same with Bella she had never met her either. They walked in the house.

"Everyone this is Aria, Aro's daughter. Aria you already know Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and me of course but this is Edwards wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee and over there is Jacob."

"Pleaser to meet you all, and to see the others of you again." Edward smiled at Aria. They used to be like best friends when he would visit. Edward walked over and hugged Aria.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, this baby is taking its tool on me."

"Baby?" Jacob cut in.

"Yes Aria is pregnant."

"Where is the father?"

"He is home."

"Does he know you are here?"

"Yes." Edward could see Jacob's questions were bothering Aria.

"Aria why don't you go with Carlisle in his office and he can check on you and the baby." Aria fallowed Carlisle to his office.

"You are going to have to drink blood after a while because food will not help with the baby."

"Sounds gross." Carlisle laughed.

"Well once you are changed you will be drinking blood."

"About that, I was planning on staying here to maybe pick up your habbits."

"Does Aro know of this?"

"Yes, my father is happy as long as I am happy."

"That is something I have never expected some one to say about Aro. Lay down here and pull your shirt over your belly and I can see if I can get a look at the baby." Aria did as she was told as Carlisle tried to the baby inside of her.

"Well?"

"I can't see the baby, however I am picking up the heart beat for you to hear." He turned up the volume as they listened to the heart beat.

"Why is there two heart beats?"

"Actually there is three, yours and the twins."

"Twins?" Aria felt her body clam up.

"Yes, Alec really knows what he's doing don't he." Aria laughed along with Carlisle. Edward walked in the room and sat down beside Aria.

"Does Alec even know you are pregnant?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell him."

"We are having problems." Carlisle pulled down Aria's shirt helping her sit up.

"I will give you and Edward some time to talk." Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Yes, just not till I am ready."

"So twins?"

"Yeah, I am so scared." Edward pulled Aria in to his arms as she cried.

"You have to tell him Aria, for you and the babies."

"I can't Edward, I just can't." Just then Alice walked in the room causing Aria to pull away from Edward.

"Aria, he knows and he is on his way with Demetri."

"How does he know?"

"Jane told him." Aria took a deep breath. She knew Jane would slip but she didn't think it would be this soon.

"Aria everything is going to turn out just fine, Esme cooked you something to eat so just relax." Edward put his arm around Aria and walked her out to the kitchen. He could tell she was about to pass out and he wasn't sure if it was because Alec now knew or because the babies inside of her. Aria sat down at the table as Esme put a plate of food in fount of her.

"Aria are you alright?"

"I don't know." Just then Aria blacked out and started to fall from the chair only to be caught by Edward.

"Carlisle!" Esme yelled at he came running in the room.

"Aria, Aria, Aria!" Edward was freaking out. He knew he should be calm but he couldn't be calm when the princess was passed out in his arms and was no longer breathing.

"We have to give her CPR." Edward laid her down on the floor as Carlisle worked CPR on her. Everyone walked in the room watching.

Alec walked in the house to find everyone standing around Aria's passed out body on the floor. He wanted to kill everyone, he blamed them for this. Alec shoved the Cullen's away from Aria's body. He picked her up in his arms.

"Aria, please open your eyes for me Aria."

"Alec, let me father take care of her he is a doctor."

"Aria, don't leave me." Just then Aria's breathing started again but slowly. Carlisle was next to Alec checking her over.

"Alice do you see anything?"

"She is going to wake up soon, she is just under to much stress."

"Put her in my old room." Edward told Alec as they walked up to Edwards old bedroom together. Alec laid her down on the couch that was left in the room. He was on his knees beside her stroking her head.

"She know's your hear and she can hear us." Edward said smiling after hearing Aria's thoughts.

"Aria why didn't you tell me we was going to have a baby." Aria opened her eyes looking at Edward then to Alec.

"You started to avoid me after we umm.. had sex and I was scared that if you was avoiding me that you would avoid our children."

"I never meant to make you feel that way. It was just when we had sex you blood called to me even more then it does when we are in the same room or even making out." Edward coughed then started to leave the room.

"Edward wait please." Edward knew Aria wanted him to be there when she told Alec that she was having twins.

"Go ahead Aria you have to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Alec don't freak out and don't run off on me."

"Aria there is nothing you can tell me that will make me freak out or leave you."

"Alec, did you ever notice when you are around me you hear three heart beats?"

"I never really listened."

"Listen." Alec did as Aria asked him and sure enough there was three heart beats.

"What does that mean?"

"We are having twins." The room went silent but Edward could hear every thought Alec was having.

"Relax Aria it is nothing to worry about, Alec is just shocked."

"Are you mad at me?"

"This is not you fault Aria, and no I am not mad at you. Why don't you get some rest while I talk to Carlisle about this."

"Alright, but you promise to come right back soon as you talk to him?"

"Yes I promise." Alec kissed Aria on the lips and walked out of the room. Edward kissed her forehead then fallowed Alec.

"This is not good is it?"

"Only time will tell, but it does not look good for Aria or the babies." Carlisle put his arm around Alec, it was as if Alec was crying but no tears were coming out.

"I will do my best I can to save her and the babies Alec. We all love Aria and are glad to have her as the princess."

"Aria is one of a kind." Edward stepped in trying to help out.

"She has to make it threw this, she just has to. I love her so much."

"We know you do and she loves you just as much. You just have to be calm for her and help her stay calm." Alec shook his head then walked back in to the room where Aria was fast asleep. He sat down on the floor beside her and listened to her and the twins heart beat. He just prayed that they all made it threw this for the sake of himself and the sake of Aro. If Aro lost his princess the world may just come to a end. Alec laid his head down beside her stomach as he could hear the twin moving around inside of her.

"You both take care of your mother, because she loves you both so much and she needs you as much as you need her." He wasn't sure if the babies could hear him but they must of because they seemed to calm down. Alec sat there watching Aria sleep and listing to his twins inside of his beautiful princess, his singer, and the love of his life. Alec took one last look at Aria, then closed his eyes. He took a deep breath even though he didn't need it then walked out of the door, out of the house, and out of Aria's life.

_Let me know what you think so far. I willl try to have more updates as soon as I write them since I lost everything._


	13. Chapter 13

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I never felt so alone as I do now. Alec had gone back home to my father and I was here with the Cullen's waiting on the birth of my twins. I tried to call Alec however he would not answer. Jane said he became distant to everyone even her. Alec and Jane were always close but it seemed that now it was as if they didn't even know each other anymore. I spoke to my father who couldn't wait for me to return. My mother and I spoke a few times and she would tell me everything I wanted to know. I found out Alec would keep himself locked up in his room and only come out when he was needed and when he had to feed. After a few weeks of trying to reach him I finally gave up. I felt so broken, hurt, and so alone. I could be in a room full of vampires and it still wasn't the same as being in a room with Alec. I miss the way he would sit with me when I ate, how he would make me laugh when ever I was down and most of all I miss the way he would touch me, or find reasons to touch me. I missed the way his skin felt on mine, let's just face is with out Alec I am just not myself.

Love, love, love,

Aria

Jasper was sitting accost the table from Aria keeping he calm. He would look at her and smile every time she would look at him. Jasper stayed near Aria the most because he knew keeping her calm was the best thing for her and the babies. Edward wouldn't go to far either so he could always know what she was thinking. Bella sometimes would become annoyed with Aria for taking Edwards attention from her however Edward would tell her that she had to understand Aria was the princess and if anything would happen to her things wouldn't turn out so well for any of them. Edward and Bella was in the other room talking, Aria couldn't hear them however the vampires could.

"You spend all your time with her Edward what about me?"

"Bella you need to understand, Alec left her here. Think of how you felt when I was gone, only worse, she is carrying his twins."

"This is not our problem Edward, this is all about Aro trying to get everything that we have. He only cares about power."

"Aro cares more about Aria then he does power."

"How do you know this?"

"I have known Aria since the day Aro first brought her home. Aria is his princess and nothing will change that. He don't even want her to have children he is scared this will kill her."

"Then why did he let her?"

"Because this is what she really wanted. Aria loves Alec more then anything in this world, and if he leaves her she will always have the twins that will be part of him with her."

"So you are saying she knew he was going to leave her?"

"No, she didn't know that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Aria loves Alec and anything that will connect her to him is what she wants more then anything in this world."

"Then why can't she just go back home to him?" Aria walked in the room causing the two vampires to turn and look at her. She had tears in her eyes, and her heart was breaking.

"You think I want to be away from him? You think I enjoy being here with out him? Do you think that every time I call and he don't pick up for me that it don't hurt me?" Aria had tears rolling down her face, she just wanted Alec back so bad. "You will get your wish Bella, once my children are born and I am changed, I will go back home and never take the attention of Edward from you ever again." Aria walked away from them and up to the old bedroom of Edward. Jasper fallowed her sending calming waves however nothing was working. For the first time in a long time Jasper felt something he had never felt before from Aria. He felt a sadness that was ripping him apart. That was when he noticed something that he wasn't sure anyone ever noticed. The storm clouds rolling in. You could hear the thunder roaring outside shaking the house. Edward walked up the stairs outside the door with Jasper.

"Is the storm because of her?"

"Yes, Aria will be the strongest princess of them all once she is changed. She can control the weather, the lighting will strike down those who hurt her, or anyone else she will care about. Jasper, she will be more feared then the witch twins."

"How is that possible Aria is the sweetest girl I have ever known besides Alice that is."

"I know, however if she had her full powers now, Bella would no longer be here."

"How does she have part of her powers already she is still human?"

"The twins inside of her are giving her part of her powers."

"Does she know this?"

"No."

"Is this the only reason Aro has chose her to be his princess?"

"No, he knows she will have great power someday however Aro does not plan to ever use her."

"Does Alec know about any of this?"

"No, only a few know." The thunder cracked louder as Edward and Jasper opened the door slowly. Just then they heard Aria scream. It was a scream of pain, and they both knew that it was time for her to have the twins. Everyone ran in the room to help take care of Aria. Carlisle was doing everything he could but it just wasn't looking good. He was not sure that Aria would make it threw the birth of the twins, he also knew if they changed her while the twins were still inside her that the children would change in to full vampires and Aro would have them killed. Aria was screaming in pain, Rosalie was at her side pushing Aria's hair away from her face.

"We have to cut them out of her now." Edward couldn't loose Aria, there was no way. She had so much to live for, she was after all one of his best friends. Before Bella came in to his life, it was as if he couldn't live with out Aria. He also knew Alec would find a way to kill all the Cullen's and then find a way to end his own life. Aro wouldn't even want to live with out Aria. She was a drug to everyone who had known her. As she screamed the storm grew stronger, and louder. Just then Alice had a vision. Edward could hear everything that was going on.

"She has to make it Alice."

"I know this Edward but there is nothing we can do."

"You visions can change Alice!" They both looked at Aria, who was almost passed out on the bed. She was in so much pain from the twins, her life was just hanging on but not by very much.

"Aria, you have to make it threw this, for Alec, and your children."

'Tell Alec I am sorry, and I love him very much.' Edward could hear her mind.

"You can't give up Aria please." To everyone in the room it was as if Edward was talking to himself but they knew Aria was speaking to him threw her mind.

"Get the venom ready." Carlisle was going to do all he could to save Aria. He began to cut Aria to get the twins out of her. He pulled out the first baby handing the crying child to Rosalie. No long after he pulled the second child out as Edward took the second child in his arms.

"They are beautiful Aria."

"She don't have much time Carlisle." Alice was now freaking out. Carlisle bit in to Aria's wrist as he also injected extra venom in to her body. All they could do was wait for it to work, the room grew silent, as everyone stood around the bed watching and waiting to know if Aria would make it threw this.

* * *

_My boyfriend and I have broken up, I am also really sick with a head cold. I am very sorry that it is taking me a while to update now. I am going threw so much right now however I promise to update as soon as I can. I will try to have the next chapter up by this weekend. I also want to thank everyone for reading this and telling me what you think about it._


	14. Chapter 14

The Diary Of The Volturi Princess

Dear Diary,

I have been asleep for seven days, or so what Alice told me. When I woke up from my forever dream of Alec I almost didn't want to wake up. Carlisle told me that he had never seen any vampire sleep that long. To me everything was so different and clear. Alice took me shopping because she said since I am now a vampire, I need a new look. It is a little scary because I really don't want to change my look, but if it makes her happy then I will do it. I know I am to return home soon, very soon. My twins looks so much like Alec that is breaks my heart. I called Jane and talked to her about the children, she also told me Alec avoids her and only does what my father asks of him then he is gone again. Jane also said she seen Alec with another women. I guess it is time for me to move on then. I still have the engagement ring and I still have it on but I know when I get home I have to return it to Alec. I bet you are wondering what I named the twins. Well I have a boy named Aden and a girl named Mia. Edward said he is proud of me, and he thinks I should stay here but my father wants me home so I really can't stay. On top of that I do not think Bella likes me here. Everyone always says Rosalie is the one that is so hard to get along with yet I found it to be Bella. Well I have my things packed to go home, even though I am not ready at all.

Love,

Aria.

Aria walked down stairs with her last bag to see everyone waiting for her. She knew that it was soon time to say goodbye and go back home. Edward was feeling hurt, Aria was his best friend and when he was fighting with Bella he could always run to Aria. Now she was leaving and he would no longer be able to run to her. Aria started to laugh causing everyone to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked sounding pretty angry.

"Nothing, Edward I do have a cell phone you know."

"You heard what I was thinking?"

"Yeah." Bella became angry and stomped away.

"I can even hear what she is thinking, and it is that she can't wait till I leave."

"I told you she was going to be the strongest." Edward laughed. He knew Aria had so many powers. He also knew if Aro didn't find her, she would be used for her powered to rule. At first he thought Aro would do the same and use her but once he seen how Aro treated her he knew for a fact that she would be treated like a princess and never used. Aria heard a car pulling in the drive way.

"I guess it is time for me to go now." Everyone walked up to her hugging her saying goodbye, then to the twins. Rosalie helped Aria carry the twins to the car.

"Promise me, that you will come back and visit."

"I promise, you can come visit me to you know." Rosalie smiled and hugged Aria one last time.

"Yeah but then I would have to put up with the witch twins and I don't think I want to deal with that." Aria gave Rosalie dirty looks. "I am joking."

"Better be, Jane really isn't that bad once you get to know her." Rosalie laughed about that one. Everyone knew Jane was just as much of a bitch as she was. The only reason Jane was nice to Aria was because Aria was the princess. Rosalie gave Aria a long hug before Aria got in the car. Rosalie watched the car drive away till she could no longer see or hear the car. Emmett walked out to make sure she was alright.

"She is going to be just fine."

"I know, sometimes I wish we could have children of our own so bad."

"I know you do."

"I am going to miss the twins."

"You can always go visit them, and I know Aria will come back." Emmett put his arm around Rosalie as they walked back in the house.

Aria was proud of her twins, they didn't fuss very much on the car ride to the air port or even the ride on the plane back home. To her being a mother was the greatest thing ever, however not having Alec there was the hard part. In her mind she sang 'Kaci Brown's unbelievable' song over and over in her head. When the car finally pulled up to home, it almost didn't feel like home anymore. The door to the limo opened and Aria stepped out in her new clothing that Alice had picked out for her, and there waiting was Jane. (Clothing on page if you want to see.)

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks, Alice said I need a new look now since I am a mother."

"I think it looks good, if I wasn't in to men I would date you." Aria laughed and shook her head. Jane walked over to help Aria carry the twins and her bags. Aria had the twins in their car seats while Jane had all of Aria's bags.

"Girl you leave with one bag and come home with five!"

"Two are the twins." The walked in to Aria's bedroom.

"I can't wait to see them." Jane was so excited about seeing the twins that neither girls noticed Alec standing in the door way. Jane went over to the twins looking at them. "They look like my brother, poor kids."

"Jane, you kind of look like him also after all you are his twin." Aria turned around and she finally noticed Alec standing in the door way.

"Hi." Aria could feel her heart breaking, even though it was no longer beating.

"Hi." He looked at Jane who was holding the twins in her arms. Jane was to busy smiling and talking to the twins to care about Alec being in the room. Alec smiled at his sister holding the twins then walked away from the room and in to his own. Aria watched the door close behind him and sighed.

"Jane can you watch them for a few minutes."

"Sure." Aria walked over to Alec's room and opened the door. She walked in to find him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Alec looked up at Aria as she walked in the room.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah." The door to Alec's room closed behind Aria as she sat down next to Alec.

Got to leave you hanging there sorry. I meet a guy his name is Matt he is so wonderful, but we are going slow so I am in a better writing mood. However a lot of girls tell me he is a big time player so I have to be careful. I wanna thank everyone who is reading this and sticking with me threw my rough time. I will try to update soon as I can.


End file.
